


A Stranger Like Me

by officaldaelight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Cuz thanks Sans -_-, Also they're sort of the essence of me (the author), And it got crushed apparently, Angst anyone?, But that changed lol, Chara is a cinnamon roll, Chara is also a smartass, F/M, Frisk can be genocidal sometimes, Hamilton reference, It'll be a while 'til there's fire, Like, More tags added as I go, Or even a spark, Quick info 'bout Frisk 'n Chara, Reader has a dream, Reader is desperate for moNs, Reader is yeh, Reader joins psychology experiment, Sans and Chara are best buds here, Sans can be a huge asshole, Sans doesn't care, Sans is Hamiltrash BIG TIME, Sans is meh, Sans testifies, She's anti monster geno and WAS pro human geno, Slow Burn, Thanks Sans, Thanks for the reminder anon!, They're both beautiful little girls, Unnamed Reader, Yeah. Sans doesn't hold a grudge against her, i dun write smut you filthy sinners, just some info, lol peace guys you rule, no smut fer you, oh yeah, reader is female, slowest of burns, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officaldaelight/pseuds/officaldaelight
Summary: Desperate for money, you enter an experiment that promised buckloads of cash once you're in. You were to be confined in an apartment for ten months with only one companion. Neither of you were informed with the objective of the experiment. Just that you be together alone with no connections to the outside world for ten months.
You thought you could handle it. But you weren't informed that an annoying, punny skeleton monster would be your bunkmate.
Welp. Might as well make yourself at home. This will be a long year...
(TITLE CHANGED FROM "EXP 10: Your Heart Will Lead You Home")

  Updates on Sundays, Mondays, or Tuesdays :3





	1. And They Called It "New Home"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test fic to see if it's good and it gets people's adrenaline going. If it gets good reviews, Ima continue writing this. Still gonna work on my other fics. Just thought this has a nice plot.
> 
> Story is inspired by the movie "Tell Me How I Die". You rock, btw, Ryan Higa! If you watched the movie, don't worry. This experiment doesn't involve drugs or something. Just pure fun... and chill... and... stuff... :D
> 
> Enjoy!

 "(Y/N) (L/N), correct?"

 "Yes, sir," you nodded.

 "You know what you're going into once you step inside, right?"

 "Yes, sir,"

 "So, let's see... You've signed all the papers... where's the waiver- ah! There it is... Hmm... Vitals are good. Mental health is pretty good. Okay. You're good! Just need to remind you of some stuff because of legal issues, blah blah blah..."

You chuckled at that. Whether nervously or enthusiastically, you weren't quite sure.

 "Okay. So... (Y/N) (L/N), you will be confined in this compound for ten months as a part of an experiment conducted by the Ebott City University's psychology branch. You are to be void of all contacts from outside the compartment which includes the Internet, news, texts, and the like. Food, drinks and other miscellaneous items are and will be provided for you for the entirety of the experiment. If ever there is an emergency, feel free to press the blue button located outside your room. As agreed upon, you will be withheld from any information regarding the experiment until it ends. We thank you for your participation and we wish nothing but the best of luck.

 "You got all that, right?" the doctor made sure, pulling down his glasses.

 "Yep,"

 "Alright. Hold on for a moment,"

He then pulled out a walkie-talkie from the pocket of his lab coat and pressed a button you can't quite catch. The speaker buzzed with static before you could hear someone's breathing and a conversation coming to an end. The doctor pulled his walkie-talkie near his lips as he breathed in before sending a message.

 "Dr. Jones, do you copy?" he asked.

 "Copy that, Dr. Jackson," a female voice replied.

 "Is your experimentee ready? I'm about to let in mine,"

As the speaker buzzed again after his remark, you twisted your face in disgust. You hated that term be used on you.

 "Just have to clarify some of the specifications, Doctor. He'll be ready in a minute,"

He? So your bunkmate's a guy, huh? What exactly are these scientists trying to pull?

 "Alright. Talk to you later, Melissa,"

 "Hee hee. Not at work, hon. Melissa, over and out,"

With that, Dr. Jackson smirked and let his arm dangle to his side with the phone at hand. Observing his expression, your raised an eyebrow and mustered up some confidence to ask a very personal question.

 "'Hon'?" you tilted your head.

 "She's my girlfriend. Gonna propose to her later tonight," a smile smearing on his pale face.

 "Oooohhh... Well, good luck. And congrats if she says 'yes',"

 "Thank you, dear one. I just hope she'll take me as I am,"

You smiled at him hopefully and he smiled back, obviously beginning to become anxious once the topic was brought up. While you thought settling with a family would be nice, you just can't imagine yourself with a guy who will take you as you are. This Dr. Jones is lucky. She better say yes to him. Not every guy in the world will want a woman for who she is.

 "Alright, sugarpie. Subject one is good to go," a voice from the receiver cooed.

 "Okay. 'M letting Subject two in, as well. Also, what have I told you about the nicknames? We're trying to be professional here," he scolded teasingly.

 "Oh, shush now. Just let your experimentee in and we'll squabble over this at dinner tonight,"

 "You got it,"

Dr. Jackson then opened the door to the complex and invited you in. It took you a few moments to take it all in. This will be your home for almost a year. No one to talk to but... him. Whoever he is. Nothing much to do and nothing much to worry about. This was uncharted territory and you still have no clue to who your roommate was. Anything is possible within those walls.

 "Hey. It's okay. We promised that we have no intentions to hurt you and cleared up your roommate. He should be fine," Dr. Jackson grinned encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath, you nodded. "Yeah. I know. It's just... you're going to be the last person I'll see. These are my last moments outside this door until ten months end. I'm just... trying to process all that,"

 "Hmm. Just have courage, dear one. You are part of something everyone is rooting on. You can do this," he patted your shoulder. "Now get your butt in there and skedaddle! This is adventure!"

Despite rather a pushy nudge exerted on you, you flashed the doctor one more grin before he silently shut the door, grinning at you back. The locks creaked and beeped and you waited a few more moments before you could hear the doors outside the door being sealed. Welp... No turning back now...

You made your way into the apartment which was... really nice, actually. Quite homey... cozy. It was... almost too perfect. There was a loveseat in front of the fireplace and a coffee table with purple flowers in a vase on it. The mantelpiece was lined with books that would entertain you for the year, a television (without signal, of course) hanging on the wall above it. Yup. It was for video games and movies. A dining table for two was placed a few feet across the living room, also decorated with a vase full of flowers on it. At the edge of the room was glass looking upon the bustling city in front of you. You lightly tapped on it. It was solid. Feels unbreakable.

There were a few decors here and there, the lighting warm and inviting, you almost forgot that you were part of an experiment. It was... nice. Yeah. You could survive... hopefully. Even with the unsettling anxiety in you that reminded you that you'd be trapped in her for quite a while, you still felt a certain peace. Some calmness.

In your wondering and wandering, you came to a halt when you heard footsteps trudging towards you. Gripping the strap of your backpack, you gulped, anticipating your bunkmate for over a year. What's he going to look like? Was he loud? Obnoxious? Rude? ... Hot? Hey. Anything's possible.

Something began to move in the darkness. That must be him. Wait. Were those two tiny lights you caught? Who is this guy?

Once he stepped into the light, it was then you knew. A sort of chubby skeletal monster in a blue hoodie looked at you, his expression unreadable as he paused for a while. Then a smirk curled up his... lips(?) as he extended his free hand between both of you, his other hand anxiously toying with the sling of his bag.

 "Heya. Nice to meet ya, roommate. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton,"


	2. Means Something but Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (JUST PUT IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE I WROTE EARLIER HERE. CARRY ON)
> 
> So... this story got more reviews compared to my other ones? And got 100+ reads in one chapter... less than a week? WOW?!?!! I'M SPEECHLESS?!! I CAN'T?!?! IDK WHY I'M SO UNSURE ABOUT MYSELF I'M SO SHOCKED TBH.
> 
> Okay, okay... So... I've figured out a plot for this whole shebang. BUUUUUTT... Finals are coming up and I have an event on Tumblr called "Undertale Mercy Week" (you can join if ya want! Feel free to check it out!). So y'all have to wait for a week before I update again.
> 
> I also changed the title to "A Stranger Like Me" because it fits the story better. Yes, there is a plot! Just warning though... It's gonna be a really, really... REALLY slow burn! There's a lot of interaction (big and small 'cuz like... no one else is around. Lol) but very slow development.
> 
> Yeah. This is gonna be a wild ride =)
> 
> AND. And... it has about 25 chapters. Might add onto that. But yeh.
> 
> Thanks for the support, guys! I really, REALLY appreciate it. You have no idea. Every time someone comments, it just makes me so happy ^w^
> 
> Nao all of you go on and have a good day, you sweet guppies! And enjoy the new chapter >w•
> 
> Again, T H A N K Y O U ! ! !
> 
> • • •
> 
> Here's a chapter to getcha through the week! With a cliffhanger, of course! :D

Sans is... strange.

That's an understatement. He was... well... you can't quite put it into words. Let's just say that things got a little more... awkward than you anticipated.

Within the first days, you still knew little to none about himself. He was barely open, barely talking. And, most importantly, barely working. Yes, both of you were technically paid to do nothing. But, still. This apartment doesn't fix itself, dangit. The skeleton rarely and/or never cleans his mess. And those socks he'd leave on the floor? Disgusting. It was like cleaning after a filthy older brother, though you can't quite point out what your relationship with him stands. If anything, he didn't seem to be displaying any sort of negative emotion towards you. But, positive emotions were lacking as well.

His routine was predictable, yet odd. You couldn't blame him. He's a monster from the Underground. He must be used to be trapped in small spaces like this. Since both of your rooms didn't have doors (curtains were the barrier between outside the bedroom and inside), you can hear him at night... which was still nothing. He snores... a lot. Even sleeps during the day. This lazybones proved to be more useless each passing day.

Your conversations were short and fruitless. It just involved matters that concerned him.

 "Hey, didja eat all the chisps?"

 "Uh... no. You ate them all, remember?"

 "Huh. Guess we're gonna have to wait a couple more days for a new batch. My bad,"

Does this doofus even eat a proper meal or something?! You didn't bother to make his meals as he seemed to make do on his own. Still. The scum has been eating nothing but junk food or microwaveable stuff all week! You tried to offer him something healthy. He declined. Whatever. It was his loss.

Well... there was an upside to all this... The food is free. You are even paid for feeding yourself. Honestly, you were just in this to try to survive. You were so close to being flat broke, homeless and starving until you found this opening. Oh, how relieved you were to find out you've been chosen. Albeit nervous, you were just thankful you would be well-fed for ten months. You dared not waste it. Not like a certain scumbag like him.

You had no problems with monsters. You are actually fond of them. You've met and became acquainted with one of the monster police officers. She was... loud? And a bit intimidating for a fishy creature. But she was good company. Even helped you out when you were wandering around the streets, trying to find decent food. If anything, she was one of the few who motivated you to keep going on. That life is worth living. And, actually, she was the one who introduced to you the suggestion of entering this experiment. She did the research and everything to know you were going to be safe. Promised to keep an eye on you every once in a while... Joke's on her. She had only one eye. Ha. You were so close to being skewered when you made that remark. She yelled at you for reminding her of the brother of her friend.

The thought of her made you smile. She was one of the people you looked forward to meeting again after ten months. You were pretty sure she'd crush you with one hug. Yeah. She was like the big sister you never asked for.

Anyway. This monster, however. He's an absolute wretch. If he was in this to destroy monstrosity's image, then he's doing both a good and bad job.

A few more days passed. Then another week. Nothing's changed. You were starting to wonder why you wanted in on this project in the first place. Sans still didn't care.

Fed up with this sock collection raining the complex, you took your foot down (literally and figuratively) and began to give him a piece of your mind.

 "Sans, I swear. One more sock on the couch and I will dust you!" you threatened in a tough voice.

 "K,"

 "You can't just leave them about here! And I'm certainly not picking them up and putting them in your laundry basket anymore!"

 "K,"

 "..."

 "..."

 "You don't care, don't you?"

 "K,"

 "Honestly, Sans! I am not mothering you for ten months so you better monster up and take care of yourself or your family, friends, whoever the heck is waiting for you outside will find ashes in my hands and I'm not gonna let that happen!"

With that, you stormed off, carrying your laundry load to the washer. He better get on his boney butt soon. Remembering something, you paused and turned your heel to face him.

 "And stop eating junk , for once. I will not have my roommate throwing up Cheetos at 3 AM!" you huffed.

•

**~~DAY 17~~ **

~~So... The girl's got spunk. I like spunk. But... eh. Still not picking 'em up. She kinda sounds like Papyrus.~~

~~Hmm...~~

~~Things 'round here got pretty dull fast. Wonder how she reacts to some of the puzzles I got for Pap. Sounds like him. Talks like him. Even follows a routine like him. She procrastinates, though. At least I can relate to her with that.~~

~~Alright. It's time to make this boring hell of an experiment... interesting...~~


	3. The Stock Ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans challenges you to a battle of the wit... except that you don't actually know you're being challenged or that you accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYM BAAAAAACCCKKKK!!! WHO MISSED ME?!?!
> 
> *cricket noises*
> 
> *fires finger guns at cricket* THANK YOU, MAH BRO!!
> 
> Got caught up with our finals and all my creative juices just got sucked out of me XP That includes my passion for writing. We have to finish this animationAND IT'S N OT DONE YET?!?! XP 'S fun doh. Perks of being an animation student is that you don't have to study for anything 'w^
> 
> Anyhoo! Enough about me! Let's get down to business!!
> 
> Oh and whenever the chapter starts off with a report from one of the scientists, it means the following is in Sans' POV. The scientist is not Sans, btw (duh). They'll remain anonymous for the entirety of the story, I guess :3

**_REPORT_7: (August 13, 201X)_ **

_The seventh pair is no different from the rest, though the display of proper communication or camaraderie is absent. At least the others made progress even if it's in the slightest form. The monster boy doesn't seem to be bothered by his confinement at all. It must be an effect of being in the Underground for a long period of time. The other monster subjects have similar responses as he has._

_The human girl, however, is, as expected, going about her routine like she was never confined in the first place. And, as expected, the other humans had similar stimulus in the new environment, coping with their slightest fears by casually carrying on with their lives. Albeit, this human girl seems to be more hot-tempered compared to the others. One can't blame her as her partner refuses to cooperate her attempts of communing._

_It has been two weeks since the experiment was initiated. The pair is beginning to get used to the atmosphere. This resulted in a sense of boredom on both of them. One of them is bound to do something out of the ordinary soon._

_And based on her personality, the human girl is bound to search for means of physical contact and emotional reassurance soon. We cannot exactly make sure of that with her stubborn demeanor but it has been quite a while since she's received any form of physical comfort. Her sleeping positions began from lying down with nothing to hold onto to drawing her extra pillow near until it's in her embrace._

_The two subjects have been keeping distance once they are in the same room. It is only a matter of time something different will happen._

_While we are sure that the human girl nor the monster boy has intentions to harm each other, with the boy's attention drawing to his partner, there is sure to be some sort of connection soon. Positive or negative it may be._

* * *

 It started with the disarranged cereal boxes.

He wanted to see if you had the same stimulus as Papyrus, placing them in such a way that was bothersome to his brother but not by himself. At first, you looked past the circumstance. Then, out of boredom, you began arranging them by height. The next day you rearranged them by color. Then alphabetically. Until you decided they be labeled by color as it is more pleasing to the eye.

Okay. So response... kinda like Papyrus? His brother usually acted on the job but you sat it out for a while. Maybe you weren't that much of a clean freak as he thought you to be.

Alright. Enough with the cereal boxes. He's going in with real puzzles now. As he can't bring himself to come up and ask you to solve certain tasks because of your attitude, he decided to scatter them randomly to see if you found interest in most of them. And you did.

Some were simple enough. Some needed outside-the-box thinking before it can be solved. You were calmer with some and raged to some. The really hard ones, you ditched, leaving them to sit a while and making yourself come back on a later date if you're up to it. Which you're usually not. He timed you in every puzzle without your knowledge. His pretend sleep really did him justice.

What he was surprised to find out was that you were quicker in the puzzles Papyrus found brain-wracking and slower with the puzzles he solved in a jiffy. Clearly two opposite beings. Sans noted and respected that.

It came to a point that he had to escalate the puzzles so much so that it began to involve questions.

He had a Japanese box that needs its buttons to be pushed in a certain order before it can be opened. He had to pretend to try to solve it when you walked into the room, eying at the box with utter curiosity.

 "What's that?" you pondered loudly.

 "It's a box, sunshine. What's it look like to ya?"

Sans was never one for saying names. Nicknames were his forte. He used the nickie _"sunshine"_ for a while now, despite your protests. That included your slight frown as a response to his statement.

 "I **know** it's box, ya dingus. I can see that. But... you're studying it so it's gotta be kinda interesting,"

 "It's a Japanese box. Needs a certain order and a few tweaks before you can open it. Some sort of Japanese metaphor or something. It came with a haiku," he paused before presenting the object to you. "Wanna give it a try?"

 "Um..." you hummed, sounding so unsure. "Okay. What's there to lose?"

 "Your sanity. That's one," the skeleton joked.

You scoffed that one before proceeding to the task. Both of you were seated in the kitchen booth so he had a closer look at your job. You inspected the thing so carefully like it was fragile. When the box made sudden noises from tweaking the buttons, you'd yelp and have this agonizing look on your face like a mother making sure her child is fine. You pushed the buttons with such care, waiting for a response before proceeding. When nothing happens, you inspect it again, checking parts you overlooked.

The reason he wanted to see you perform this exercise was to see how you handled a subject foreign to you. Usually, with the people he gave the puzzle to, they'd shrug it off, giving it one look and losing interest at the drop of a hat. With Papyrus' case, he proved to be not as naive as he acts, treating the box with a similar care as you displayed. He even encourages it from time to time, praising it for being almost open.

Undyne broke the box in one blow. It opened, anyways. He had to get a new one, though. Toriel was rather impatient with it over time. Asgore left it once he began thinking it might break. Frisk was more patient with it, her steely determination easily opening it. Chara was careful but in an analytical way. She can't afford making a single mistake, studying the box like it was an animal test subject.

He was a bit surprised as no one held and looked out for the box with such caution more than you did, a sense of relief flooding in him like ocean's waves. He paid close attention to your behavior, your responses, and your handling. There was one thing he took out of this.

Despite being slightly annoyed at your mistakes or the box's errors, you are really, really careful.

Fascinating.

It took you more than half an hour to get it open. You clapped your hands when you did, beaming at him brightly. He smiled back, impressed at your performance.

 "I did it!" you squealed.

 "Yeah, you did,"

 "Can I look what's inside it?"

 "Sure. You've proven yourself worthy,"

Gingerly, you opened the box and peeked inside. It was a miniature glass sculpture of a monster SOUL designed with flowers and its vines in a foggy way.

 "Woah. Man. If I hadn't been more careful, this would've broken," you sighed.

Picking up the sculpture, he casually studied it with care. "Yeah. Thanks for that. Friend of mine gave me this. Glows when its dark,"

 "Cool! Do you think I can have one once we get outta here?"

 "Heh. Fat chance, sunshine. You don't get it. You **earn** it,"

You crossed your arms, scoffing as if you're taking it as a challenge.

 "Alright, smart guy. How do I earn it?"

 "How are you gonna earn it if I tell ya?"

Leaving that statement there, he got up and patted your shoulder gratefully... even though you looked so lost. Your expression was priceless. So meme-able.

Neither of you spoke another word after that as Sans had begun walking into his room. He set the glass sculpture aside as it gave off a soft blue glow. He took those notes down on his journal and tossed it aside when he was done. He glanced at the sculpture once more, trying to find a single crack. There was none. Good. He better rest. He had a lot of puzzles lined up for you for the next day. At least he can sleep now without dreading a frying pan was going to knock him off his senses.

You are trustworthy, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it, Frisk and Chara are given female pronouns as they are going to be the essence of me in this fic. Frisk being my emotional side and Chara being my logical side. So... no comments about their genders, okay? They're basically me. Done. Any comments regarding that, I will delete.
> 
> So! Yeah. Sans is messing with you a little bit. He has a good reason but... he's messin'! Literally and figuratively. Dork's got to do it... for SCIENCE. Just can't get off that scientific curiosity, eh?
> 
> Also... what did you think of the box? Was it a metaphor to something? I would love to read your interpretation of it! Y'all got interesting minds, ya know? ^w^ And leave other feedback! I'd love to know what you expect/want to see/hope in this story and what you think could spice it up. 'Cuz... heh. Ten months is a LOOONG time XP
> 
> Random Tidbit: The box was inspired by Sheldon Cooper's (from The Big Bang Theory) box. Except his box has a flash drive in it lol.


	4. Walk Tall with Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I've been really busy these past few weeks! Especially with an Undertale animatic I'm working on atm XPP
> 
> Anyways! No time for dilly-dally. Enjoy this rather short chapter :333

Metaphor?

Whatever could the metaphor be? What can a puzzle represent as? Was there a pattern with the buttons that had some hints? Did the box have its message spawn across it? Was it... Was it inside the box and you didn't notice? What could that puzzle mean? And, more importantly, what did he mean you had to... "earn it". The SOUL sculpture. What? How? Do you pass a secret test to get it? A challenge? Dare? Initiation?

Oh, forget it. You don't know why it's been ailing your mind, anyways. It's probably another stupid mambo jumbo he made up. He is Sans, after all.

Ever since a week ago, puzzles seemed to come out of nowhere in the apartment. A minor test set up by the scientists, perhaps? Like some sort of IQ test? There were a lot of monster scientists involved in this project and everyone knew very well that monsters have a knack for puzzles... or japes (you thought, reminded by your police monster friend). Possibly for human SOUL and behavior research. The scientist who explained it to you was a monster, actually. She kinda stutters a lot, though. You weren't bothered by her. She was approachable. But you did need a human scientist to kindly step up and clarify what she said.

Speaking of monsters, you began recollecting your last memories outside the compartment. The scientists, a rather tall monster you stumbled upon whom you assumed to be the head of the project (now that you think about it, his facial features actually looked like Sans'), other people who joined the experiment (twelve, to be exact. A mix of monsters and humans, male and female. The other twelve, you haven't met. Excluding Sans.), the environment, the fresh air, the sound of people talking to one another, the sound of nature and the bustling city life. The university was kind enough to place a small garden within the space but it doesn't really make up for anything. You wondered if you can survive nine more months confined in these walls not being able to see, hear and feel all that. You... kinda missed it.

At least you had something to do, though. Sure, there were times you were bored but, heck, there were a lot of things to do around the place. You had the opportunity to do things you couldn't do a lot when you lived alone. Garden, experiment recipes, clean (at least your space, anyways), read, draw, write, think, be quiet... do puzzles?

Back to that puzzle conundrum. Why puzzles? Yeah. You get it. Some of the brains behind this experiment were monsters and they love puzzles oh-so-much yada yada yada. But what did they take you for? A monkey? Crosswords, Russian nesting dolls, picture puzzles, hard to open jars (you thought it was just a thing at first. But after the eighth jar, you knew something was up). And this past week, the puzzles just got... trickier. Stuff that need help and supervision.

Luckily, Sans was the- Heeyyyy... Wait a minute. Hold the phone... Now give the phone back to yourself.

Sans.

He's the only one around... He didn't look like he was even doing the puzzles in the first pla- That filthy stitch! Was he experimenting you?! You knew those puzzles weren't just lying about once you came! Someone HAD to put it around. But the door's locked for ten months and can only be opened after ten months or by one of the staff in case of emergencies. That fool's been playing dumb on you the entire time!!

Oh, you were soooo giving that mofo a piece of your mind. You are going to step up and tell that idiot to... Actually... No.

You weren't going to do that.

Let him play his game. And you'll play yours. You're just going to have to wait until you see his face of defeat.

So. Snuggled up in your bed, you reach for the spare pillow beside you, cuddled it close and closed your eyes with a sly smile. This is going to be... interesting.

•

 "Heya,"

 "Mornin', numbskull,"

 "Sleep good, sunshine?"

 "Pfft. Like you care,"

 "Oh, yeah. You're right. I don't,"

 "Ha and ha. That's quite a coincidence. I don't either,"

 "Heh. A'ight. I'm gonna need your help with something,"

 "Oh? What's the matter, bonehead? Ya need me to change your diapers or something? Get you a bottle o'milk to grow to a big, good boy and have strong bones?"

 "I'll assure ya. I'm a **bone-ified** adult. No need to be so **sternum**. Need to clean your **eye sockets**? I have drops that do an **epicondyle** job on cleaning 'em up,"

 "Ew. Put your trash puns in the dump and chunk them off to the sea of shame. They're horrible,

 "Eh. Your smile shows otherwise,"

 "Shut up. I'm just in a good mood today. You should be lucky,"

 "I'm wounded, sweetheart,"

Stop.

Did he just-? He- Forget it. He didn't. He didn't mean it. Oh, dangit! Can your face stop feeling warm?!

 "Ugh. Whatever. What do you want?"

 "I was hoping you'd arrange these gem coins for me. They're nothing of value to me but to my bro, they are. They're just collectibles and he thought bringing metaphorical pieces of him can manifest his presence with me for ten months?"

 "Aw... How cute. Your brother sounds like your total opposite. Now why won't you do that yourself?"

 "My vision's blurry. Happens every once in a while. Me being with eye glow magic and all,"

 "Ohhh... Alright. Sure. Gimme,"

Okay. This was it. Time to mess everything up. You're doing a great job. The fake effort seemed to pay off as Sans had this intrigued expression, curious about what you were up to. Okay... Just stay calm. Chill. Just a few seconds more for the act to be believable. And...

 "Eh. I don't really feel like it today. Besides, I got lots of other stuff on my plate right now. Hope your vision gets better. Toodles!"

 "Uhhh..."

And just like that, you sashayed your way out of there. Well, not outside the complex itself. But out of that room and into yours. See how he liked being procrastinated upon.Oh, man!! The look on his face! He had no idea what hit him. You can't wait for the next experiment he's gonna lay on you. This was going to be fun.

•

~~**DAY XX** ~~

~~Someone got **bone** tired...~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to clarify something with the story.
> 
> The experiment doesn't involve drugs, torture and the like. There will be something big that's going to happen and it won't be the scientists' fault. A lot have been thinking this experiment is designed to harm monsters/humans/both. But nah. It's my fault I didn't explain it further so I added a few details in this chapter that can help. Monster scientists ARE involved in this experiment. And there are other humans and monster that joined this experiment. That's about as far as I can go.
> 
> And, also, one more thing to clarify: the families/friends can see their loved one. There are cameras equipped in every room so they can check up on them. I hinted that a few chapters ago as Reader-chan's "loud and **fishy** police" friend promised she'd keep an eye on her. I will expound on this subject on the next chapter ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope ya liked this one! ^w^
> 
> So! Any guesses on who this tall monster Reader ran into is? -w-
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to tell this. Everything in the story, from the structure of conversation to the small entries has a meaning. Symbolism, if you will. Yeah. There are a few typos here and there. Happens. But I have an intention why I describe certain things in such a way, why I write the entries in such a way, and why everything that happens outside and inside the compartment happens in ways you still can't understand.
> 
> Idk. Just felt like telling that ^w•


	5. The Gag's Denounement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life Rule: Never. Piss off. A lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this burst of inspiration to write and I thought I'd drop a chapter before school starts again. I'm so excited! We're gonna do voice acting this semester and I just love mimicking voices! So though I might be busy, I'm busy while having fun. Oh, yeah ^w^
> 
> As for PKYG... I might set it on a semi-hiatus? I've also observed people stumbling onto "The Great, Amazing, Sensational Team of Misfits" recently and enjoying it. I might consider getting back on track now that I got the science figured out! I never lost inspiration to write that story. It was just... so complex and needed lots of sci-fi to figure out. Though I love sci-fi mixed with fantasy, it is also my greatest weakness when it comes to writing XP
> 
> And before I forget! I made a Dancetale!Sans/Reader one-shot if ya wanna check dat out X3
> 
> Okay. Enjoy this chapter, folks! And please don't forget to cmment!

**_REPORT_7: (September 14, 201X)_ **

_The seventh pair made excellent progress ever since the monster boy set the girl up with puzzles. It is not surprising, given his upbringing and his known background to be logistic. He's quite a keen observer, picking up details quickly and learning her patterns at a rather fast pace. We suspect he is studying her behavior. However, knowing her psychological background and the nature of her SOUL, he's only getting to know the tip of the iceberg._

_His brother visits often, complaining how he "pranked the human" as a rude impression. We soon gathered information from him that he does that often with people he recently met. That his brother is not bound to trust so easily and that he is more of an outward impression kind of guy. He also informed us that he relies on patterns so much that it became essential for him to study others'. Especially those he know are going to stick for a while._

_Interesting._

_While the monster boy's brother stands as a representative of him, the ex-Captain of the Royal Guard keeps a keen eye on the girl whom she claims to be one of her dearest friends, promising to "skewer that trashbag grin to dust" once they complete the experiment. Little is known about the human girl so we rely on her for more information._

_When asked about her behavior with others, she simply replied that she is partial to ones that can take a challenge and look her way with a smile. She doesn't lean onto ones that use her for their own personal gain. As for her SOUL qualities, the captain only smiled and challenged us to "just see", stating that the nature of her SOUL is so unique that there might be none other like it. Afterward, she made a deal to keep her trait confidential as other companies and research facilities with horrible intentions might take her for researches beyond humane. We, of course, agreed as our primary concern is the well-being of our experimentees._

_Two similar yet different and complex SOULs... This caused a reaction, unlike the other pairs. I wonder what it will lead to..._

* * *

It became harder and harder to track your behavior. Why? Oh, this was why. You've been leaving puzzles **UNFINISHED**. Did you just lose interest? Was there something else that could get your attention? Did you grow bored of them? You had to do those puzzles. You had to. He can't tether onto uncertainty if you won't.

Hold on a minute.

Since when did he care? Yeah! He doesn't care at all! Okay, maybe a teensy bit.

Almost two months had rolled in and it was getting so... dull. Life on the Surface isn't like life Underground. Everything is changing and it's changing fast. There's nothing permanent. Friendships, homes, families. They can all vanish in an instant and who knows what tomorrow will bring. Everything up here is so complex and so unpredictable that it's the only thing predictable around here. Back in the Underground, everything was safe, the same, predictable. Everybody knew everybody and damages can be easily fixed.

Up here, once damage was done, it's done. There is no turning back. No shortcuts, no option to flee, no reset.

Which was why he wanted to hold onto something. He wanted to spice things up a bit but not too much that it will lead to a series of events that he can't process in a flash. You were the perfect anchor to that.

It's gonna be like the old days. Every reset, every timeline, he'd do something to bring a little excitement. Mostly to Papyrus. And by that, he never did anything harmful. No. He would never inflict harm unless it was crucially needed. Just a few pranks here and there. Throw little puns and see what his reaction was. And Papyrus just went on with it. He even tried bringing up the topic of resets once. It took only three replies for Papyrus to see this as a huge concern that needs to be taken action to. Of course, that timeline didn't last long.

Without someone to mess with, Sans is sans comic. He'd have nothing to do and that's what scares him despite his lazy demeanor. That he's going to be here, to exist... for nothing.

He wasn't wasting any of this. So. Instead of giving up like he would, he didn't give up on you. If there was anything the same about the brothers, it was that if they really wanted something, they are determined to get it.

And so he continued laying out puzzles even though you were gradually slipping and, soon, didn't do them at all.

This was so unlike you.

Days passed since you last touched a puzzle. He didn't know why but you seemed more chipper ever since you ignored them. There was a certain skip in your step and a smirk that can't be erased. It was at this moment Sans realized something:

You were unlike anybody he met.

He caught up Frisk's pattern easily, giving him the ability to guess what she was feeling and thinking with impeccable accuracy. Papyrus? Even though the guy was amazing, Sans knows him well enough to figure out what he'd do in a situation.

You?

You were new. Unpredictable. You didn't have a pattern. You don't have a routine. Yes, you did stuff on a regular basis but **how** you do it always changed. He just... He can't. Figure. You. Out. You were so bizarre and weird; he can't really put a finger on you. He tried rolling with the punches but **DANG**  were you odd.

He decided to confront you one day. Subtly, of course.

 "Hey, sunshine," he greeted.

 "I have a name, you know. It's (Y/N). Say it with me: (Y/N),"

 "Last time I checked, I didn't ask,"

 "Last time I checked, I didn't want to be called with your nicknames. That's supposed to be reserved for intimate relationships and deep friendships,"

 "Well, you're gonna have to deal with the fact that I'm opposite of what you just described,"

At that reply, you gave him this look of beguilement, wonder, and pure utter disbelief. Like she won the lottery for mere ten dollars.

 "That's it? No punny remark, jape, or cracking jokes that deserve a 'ba-dum-tss'?"

 "Why? Ya want me to do one or all of those right now?"

 "Wow, your joke bank's **bone dry** today, pal. Seems like someone hit the blues today,"

 "Am I not allowed to be meh for a day?" he raised an eyebrow, seemingly boiling up in... some emotion that gnawed n his bones like fire. And he's not happy about it.

 "S'not that. You're just... off is all. Didn't expect you had a lot of sass packed up in your bones right there. Nice try but not enough,"

 "You try things not going your way. See if that makes you feel all unicorns and rainbows now,"

 "Oh. You mean like me not completing little tasks such as a few certain puzzles lying around the complex which I am certain was left by someone to experiment on me,"

Wait. What.

 "I, uh..."

 "Yeah, you 'I, uh...', mister. Did you really think I'm stupid enough to not get the gist? I've read murder mysteries way more stupid than this! Really? Experimenting within an experiment. That is so meta of you,"

There's no stopping the sweat of shame now. "Look, bud. I-"

 "Hold on just a moment. I'm not through talking.

 "Do think this is funny? Experimenting on someone like a lab rat? Did you think I even **wanted** to join this experiment in the first place? That I was giddy to get this started, knowing that I can't see and talk to my loved ones for ten months AND be cooped up here and not see the world for ten months? I. Was. **Dreading** this. I was only in this because I'm so close to being flat broke. The only ones keeping me alive are some good friends because the world, unfortunately, isn't aligned to your hopes and dreams that can never come true. It isn't some fantasy where your dreams are always considered. In fact, it is a place where it's crushed like dust.

 "It is a place where people take advantage of you and throw you away once you are useless. C'mon, Sans! I may not know you inside out but I thought you were better than that!! I'm clearly upset about a lot of things and you'd experiment on me like I'm some monkey? REALLY?!

 "I mean, **COME ON**!! If you wanted to get to know me, you could've just said so! But you treating me like I'm an idiot is waaay past the line! You just lost all chances of making me see that there's good in you!

 "That's why I wanted you to get a taste of your own medicine! How does it feel like to be played around, huh?! Well, I'm sorry you're upset today but that's what you get for doing... THIS.

 "I am not a test subject, Sans. **I AM SOMEONE**!! SOMEONE WHO WANTS RESPECT!! SOMEONE WHO JUST WANTS TO BE ME!"

 "..."

He wanted to tell you that there were tears escaping your eyes. He wanted to tell you some stupid joke to lighten the mood. But he can't, can't he? He screwed things up. You're right. He crossed a line. He may not understand what you were rambling on about. But he definitely knows that it isn't right to do this to you. To treat you like this without your consent.

Breathing in and breaking the deadly silence, he croaked, "Buddy, I don't think you're stupid. I didn't mean for the experiments to seem like I'm using you. I-"

 "I don't want to talk now, Sans. I'm just tired of spending up energy bottling things up. I'm just gonna call it a day,"

And so, you walked towards your bedroom, leaving Sans gaping in regret and guilt. He really snapped a cord right there. Before disappearing in the curtains, you paused, shooting him a glance seething with anger and annoyance that made him want to be dust. Then, you were gone.

It wasn't before a few moments when he realized why you snapped. He was doing something that was done to him a while ago. Something he didn't appreciate. And your response was nothing new to him. In fact, he responded to it similarly. It didn't end up well. It never does. Repeated events trapped in a cycle all to be observed as. Like a child shaking their piggy bank for money, shaken and shattered for answers.

Come to think of it, you reminded him of himself.

But, as you told him, you weren't him. Nor Papyrus. Not Frisk, Chara, or Flowey either. You were... you. It's going to take some time to let that sink in.

Just as he was about to do something, ever so quietly, he hears gasps and hiccups from your room. His bones froze solid like winter's icy grasp on a delicate tree. He screwed up and he screwed up BIG TIME.

This wasn't so fun anymore. And he doesn't even know if he should do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CinemaWins guy voice* Sans the Skeleton REALLY doesn't care.
> 
> There is a reason why Reader acted up that way. Like it's normal to feel insulted after what Sans did but I know that her reaction was extreme. I dropped some *cough cough* context clues to let that manifest *cough cough*.
> 
> Hope ya like it! Til the next chapter, frens!


	6. Look Over Your Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just needed a reminder that... your bunkmate is someone, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHOY, M80s! I HAVE COME FROM THE HEAVENS TO GIVE YA AN UPDATE!!!
> 
> 'Cuz everyone's acting scared an all and I thought I'd bring light into the situation. I'm not from the US but I'm scared for my Internet friends and precious viewers who live there. Because, let's be honest, if either one of 'em wins, it'd still be mess.
> 
> But I'm not here to talk about politics! I avoided social media for a while because it's just too overwhelming -_- I'm here to bring a smile on your face! Hopefully, this update will cheer you up!
> 
> Just be warned that the first part is a little heavy and depressing. But it gets better ^w^ Also. No convo. They won't talk to each other so... yeah.
> 
> Hope ya like it :3

Let's be honest with one clear thing here: holding a grudge is pretty tiring.

After your sudden confrontation, you pretended the monster didn't exist. You dared not look his way, mind his mess (you just kicked them around, not caring if he minded or not). Just... nothing. There were a few times he tried to apologize a rather half-assed apology. You can practically sense his guilt when he turned around, scratching his vertebrae and groaning in regret. At first, you thought this was what he deserved. But when he stopped apologizing and just went on with the flow, you began to think... Man. This idiot really is lazy.

You had to admit, though. Your heartstrings tugged a little he sent you pleading eyes when he cut off saying sorry. His look wasn't that desperate for forgiveness, yet it did scream "I really, **REALLY** regret everything I did". Being the empathetic person you are, you did feel kind of sorry for him. Ha. But not too sorry. Not after what he did. Not after what... they did.

But give it a few more days and the grudge wears off. You were never one to hold them, anyways. It was one of the things in life you rendered pointless to hold on to. Needless to say, you were still upset he used you but you can't waste energy on focusing on that alone. You went back to your routine faster than you could look away from the lazy skeleton.

However, it really wasn't your usual routine if you keep your mouth shut.

You were so used to talking with Sans, yelling at him for an inconvenience or entertaining his attempt of small talk because, hey. What other choice did you have? Unless random objects, by some miracle, turned to sentient beings, Sans is the only one who can provide you the social comfort you need. But that's not an option at the moment, isn't it?

It was one of those days. You felt like doing nothing, clearly spent after wasting your emotional energy to being upset. Feeling lazier than usual (ha), you decided to waste your time watching an old movie about the Nazi raid involving a tycoon who took in Jews to ensure they were safe. Most of the movies were either too cheerful, cheesy or just didn't match your mood. So why not fill the void with a black and white film about genocide?

Being around Sans for about two to three months, your SOUL adjusted to some kind of system to sense when he's nearby. It's just a thing your SOUL does to adapt to change. You yourself can't understand why your SOUL behaves in such a way as it doesn't really fit into the seven traits monsters introduced. With that being said, your SOUL is practically linked to another's stimulus. Meaning you can not only sense Sans' presence but his aura as well.

Let's just say watching a movie where humans brutally murder their own kind left you in a somewhat dark and uncomfortable feel. Sans' SOUL responded by releasing a rather jittery and anxious pulse. Like a rabbit watching out for predators. And, sensing his body language, he clearly wants to say something but you're doing something, whatever it is, that sort of rekindled a past traumatic event. His shifts were slow but snappy, triggering subtle yet explosive echoes in the silent apartment and contrasting to a quiet moment in the film. He eyed you momentarily before adverting his gaze to the dull scene.

With that being said, Sans left you alone as fast as he came in, his footsteps light and his soul heavy.

What the heck was that about?

Once the movie was done (you to hold back your tears as you can't be in this state of weakness around your opponent), you remained on the couch, lying there... doing nothing... Wondering... what's even the point? What are they trying to prove about getting two bafoons in a room for ten months without any form of escape? If they wanted to test out if one of the two of you was bound to kill the other, one of you would be dead if the other did something worse. And that would **definitely** not be you.

You opened your eyes, realizing you took a nap as the sun began to set.

Everything was so... quiet...

It... It felt... weird.

There's this funny feeling sticking to you and you can't tell what. What you can tell is that it makes you feel itchy inside and gave you this urge to pull out your hair. Was it you going crazy? Probably. You've lost your sanity since you applied for this project. Maybe that must be it.

Wait.

It wasn't silent. At least, not that silent.

There was something in the atmosphere. Something serene and beautiful, though bearing a sad and heavy emotion at the same time. Getting up to get a better glimpse of it, you realized that it was music. Scratch that. It was... singing.

Sans?

Singing?

Did those two even go together like peanut butter and jelly?

You weren't sure. But once you stood up, you can confirm that it was definitely Sans singing. You never heard him do so before. He's... too lazy to do stuff. Creeping to the entrance of his room, careful not to cast a shadow where the light seeped in, you paid close attention to the soft melody.

 _"Tell me where did I go wrong_  
_Everyone I love, they're all gone_  
_I'd do everything so differently_  
_But I can't turn back the time_  
_There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_  
  
_There's no way out of this dark place_  
_No hope, no future_  
_I know I can't be free_  
_But I can't see another way_  
_And I can't face another day"_

Despite Sans' rather... not so serious singing (like he sung like some sort of angsty teen, not taking in the message and everything), you had to say. He sings pretty well. And, in addition to that, you could actually **feel** the pain in his SOUL as he sung that. It itched in your chest and wriggled through your mind. Like a prisoner trapped in a cell but the punishment was time. It was cold, dark. A silent echo with a battle-cry. Which was weird.

This was... so unlike him.

Hearing footsteps and the monster's incoherent humming, your soul suddenly leapt out of your skin, rushing into your bedroom with you quickly following it right at its metaphorical tail. You peered through the smallest gap made by the curtains that you were certain wouldn't really reveal yourself, curious of the skeleton's shenanigans. Was this how he's like if he's home alone?

There was nothing new. It was your good ol' regular Sans grabbing water and chisps from the fridge. Except, this time, he had headphones while jamming to the slow beat of the unfamiliar song. You had to fight your urge to snort in disbelief as he bobbed his head side to side and tapped his foot and fingers like orchestrating a flawless tune. Well, at least he wasn't screaming his head off of noise they called metal. Though you appreciated one or two songs with that genre, you didn't feel any comfort listening to such music.

You didn't notice it before but he was carrying a... book of sorts. And you only knew that because, once he strutted back into his room distracted by the song, a piece of paper slid out of his grasp without his knowledge and gracefully landed right in front of your room.

Making sure he was distracted for real, you slightly open the curtains to your room, taking a better look at it. It seemed to be a letter, scribbled in bold letters that demanded attention.

 "DEAREST, AWESOMEST AND BEST BIG BROTHER,

    AS MUCH AS I AM OVERJOYED TO NOT BE DEALING WITH DIRTY LAUNDRY FOR THE NEXT TEN MONTHS, I WILL BE MISSING YOU TERRIBLY. WHO WILL SHOWER ME WITH HORRIBLE PUNS? WHO WILL I YELL AT FOR THIS PERIOD OF TIME? WHO WILL I SCOLD FOR SLEEPING AROUND? MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHO WILL READ 'PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY' TO ME EVERY NIGHT? NO ONE CAPTURES SUCH DEPTH OF CHARACTERIZATION AS WELL AS YOU, BROTHER! THOUGH YOU MADE ARRANGEMENTS, IT STILL WON'T BE THE SAME WITHOUT YOU.

    YOU MAY BE A PAIN SOMETIMES BUT THAT'S JUST WHAT BROTHERS ARE FOR, RIGHT?

    FEAR NOT, BROTHER. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL WATCH OVER YOU AS MUCH AS I CAN. JUST REMEMBER THAT I AM THERE EVEN IF YOU CAN'T SEE ME. MY GREATNESS CAN BE SENSED ANYWHERE, AFTER ALL!!

    THIS IS A GREAT MISSION, SANS. I CAN'T THINK OF ANYONE BETTER TO GO THROUGH WITH IT THAN YOU.

    OH!

    AND THANK YOU FOR THE UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF SPAGHETTI. YOU REALLY DIDN'T HAVE TO! I WAS PLANNING ON DELIVERING SOME TO YOU SO THAT YOU WON'T MISS MY UNPARALLELED COOKING. I STILL HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO FIGURE THAT OUT...

    IN THE MEANTIME, HANG TIGHT, BROTHER! I BELIEVE IN YOU!! I HOPE THIS LETTER IS GOOD ENOUGH TO LAST YOU TEN MONTHS. I POURED EVERY OUNCE OF BROTHERLY LOVE INTO IT!!

   YOU CAN DO THIS, SANS! I KNOW YOU CAN!

   TAKE CARE AND SEE YOU AFTER TEN MONTHS, DEAR BROTHER!

 

 NYEHFULLY YOURS,

 THE GREAT AND SPECTACULAR YOUNGER BROTHER PAPYRUS"

The remaining part of the paper has two poorly drawn skeletons holding each others' hand and a monster SOUL that had the words "I LOVE YOU, BROTHER!!" in it. There's a footnote.

 "DON'T TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT."

Ho-ly. Feces.

That was probably the dorkiest and cutest thing you've ever seen. You can't imagine how Sans' brother would look. But, by judgment of the drawing, he is obviously taller than him. What a darling pair of brothers, you thought. Then you remembered how much of a clod Sans was. Still...

Hey, you were upset. Not heartless.

Hearing the shuffling of feet again, you closed the curtains and hopped onto bed in case he'd have suspicions. Once you saw his shadow pause at your threshold, your blood seemed to stop running for a moment and anticipated the inevitable.

Yet all you heard was he rustling of paper and a soft chuckle followed by a longing sigh.

 "Nine more months, bro,"

Then, he left.

And you don't know why. But as you began to sit up and process everything that happened, your SOUL just can't leave this matter like... this. Sans may be a jerk. But there was once a time you believed that even the worst person can change... if they just try. So if this treatment you gave him wasn't doing either of you any good, what would the opposite do?

You didn't know.

You just had to try.

•

~~**DAY XX** ~~

~~Ŗ̛͉͔̤͈̗̳̲̠͓̻͖̲͘͜E҉̧̛̮͚̝̪̪̺̣͝S͡҉̷̘̰͕̭̮̺̦̤͉̬͢E̴̷͈̻̩̮̰͎̗̟̖̣̺͖̺͇̪̩̱̦͘T̸̵̵̨̙̙͔̣͙̱̲̫̲̗̩̠̻͍͕̦̮͢~~  
~~̩̯̟̝͙̖͔̥͇̰͚̼̪͢~~  
~~̥̖͕̱̰̘͓͈͇̠̰̝̮͓̰̺̕͟ͅR̷̯̬͍̜̲̣̱̫̞̳͞͡͝͡ͅÈ͓̦̳̣͍̯͞S̪̹̫͍͙̣̜̟̤͓̰͍̙͘͡͡ͅE̕͏͚̬̠̘̘͖̰̫̣̳̪̯̤̮͎͇̙͓̗Ţ͘͟͞҉̭͇̠̲̦͎̜̖̺̭̦̜̹ͅ~~  
~~҉̨̰̭̻͚̞͚͙̙͓̗̳̘͜͞~~  
~~̵̡̣̲͎̤̤͙̥͎̗̥̜̫̗́R̸͖̪͎̤͇̖͠ͅĘ̲͓̙͕̘̟̹̹̤̮̰̬͍̻́S̷̷̴͍̯͇̲͉̯̼̻̤̼̲͍̰͝E̸̵͚̥͙͓͖̲̩̗̖͔͕̠̺͔̜̠̜͙͘͞T̨͍̝̭̬̲̻̖̝̝̼̯̺̘͔̜̣̪̖͟͢͝͝~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what movie Reader was watching, it's "Schindlers List". Dang. I haven't watched that timeless classic for a long time. I suggest you watch it! It's awesome. Be warned, though. I don't recommend it for you guys under 13. It has a rather... graphic scene. *cough cough*
> 
> As for other references I'm dropping out of the blue, that's or you to guess. And I challenge you to guess what song Snas was jammin' on ;3
> 
> Hope you enjoed it even though it doesn't have legit conversations. If it seems bad, it's 'cuz I wrote this at 12 AM and my brain is never right at this time :P
> 
> I just hope I got Pap's and Sans' characters not too OOC X|


	7. The Paradigm Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off. HO. LY. FECES. THIS FIC. IN SIX CHAPTERS. GOT TO 1.4K+ (wait what. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!!) 1.5K+ READS?!?!! HAVE 100+ COMMENTS AND MORE KUDOS THAN I EXPECTED FOR 6 CHAPTERS IN.
> 
> I CAN'T, GUYS. I JUST. CAN'T. Y'ALL BLEW UP MAH BRAIN HERE. Like I know this is a kinda new concept but HOLY FECES Y'ALL BLEW IT UP AND THAT'S AWESOME AND THANK YOU FOR THAT AND FOR BEING AWESOME PEOPLE AND COMMENTING TO THIS CRAP. HOLY SHIZNIT.
> 
> Next off, I got a sudden inspiration to write and, receiving new advises on writing, I decided to post another update as these scene and chapter is a big turning point that is going to be the start of a build-up. There's no romantic attraction here yet, mind you. No, no. This is just the build-up to the romance's build-up.
> 
> In case you didn't notice, I added some things on the last chapter to initiate more emotion as I wasn't satisfied at how some scenes were written.
> 
> This time, I'm still maintaining my style all the while twisting it.
> 
> So let's start on with this and tell me if it works better, k? It'll be short doh. 'Cuz I'm sleepy as heck XDD
> 
> Oh, btw. Yes, I am aware of the grammer and spelling mistakes. Y'all dont have too point that out (let alone virtualy yell it on my face). I do corect them ones I see them. Its just I dont have much tym to do it. Lol let me be human. I make misstakes from time to time. Thats what helps me grow end be a beter person. (And yes, I purposely did those errors to piss the grammar nazis off lol)
> 
> Stop bein' MAPOTI and spread more happy. (If ya don't know what that word is, you can Google it lel) Peace, guys. You rock.

**_REPORT_7: (September 26, 201X)*_**

_Problems on the subjects were normal. They get into arguments, make up for it after a while, and go on with their lives as if nothing happened. This couple, however. UGH. Just. W HY. Had I known the human is a little tsun-tsun, I would've started shipping them the moment they saw each other's eyes and produce a chemical reaction in which they first hate each other and then Sans does something nice and the human blushes and they realize they're fallingforeachotherandthenoncetheygetouttheygetmarriedandhavebabiesandgrowoldtogetheromgomgomgomgomgomg!!!1!_

_Oh, lol. I got ahead of myself X3_

_Ever since they fought, things got rough. Sans seemed to be hiding something from her. Nothing new. He hides stuff from EVERYBODY. But it's kinda different now? I dunno? I've known Sans to be someone who wouldn't care to make a mistake. He's so laid-back and apathetic for that stuff. He's never been guilty of something unless it's with his dad or Papyrus._

_Undyne said that this was nothing new to the human. It was her natural response after feeling used. She remains silent and... she pretends they don't exist. Kinda sad. Good concept for an anime, though. Gotta remind myself to make a fanfic about that lol_

_Still curious what her trait is, though. Despite being close to Undyne, she wouldn't budge and tell me. "You'll be in for a treat," she said. "You'll be marveled by it," she said. It's just a SOUL trait. How bad can it be?_

_Okay, wow. I'm getting unprofessional. A-luv, out._

_(*Substitute Reporter)_

* * *

_"I always thought I might be bad_  
_Now I'm sure that it's true 'cuz_  
_I think you're so good_  
_And I'm nothing like you..."_

Pulling his headphones off, he sighed in defeat, plagued by these bad memories and thoughts running through his head. With a huff, he lay on bed, letting gravity control him as the foam made noise in the form of a rustle-y thud. He stared up at the ceiling... empty, unsure. He felt like a cup tilted and poured, shaken to be fully emptied to the last drop. How could he have not thought about this? He was giving you the treatment he never wanted. The treatment he despised. The treatment no one deserved.

And, to think, this happened for over about, what? Hundred resets? And he still hadn't learned a diddly darn thing, huh?

Just. Bravo, Sans. Bravo. You deserve a Nobel for this fine piece of crappery.

He tapped his fingers absentmindedly in an impatient rhythm, dreading to go outside just to see your face that made him wish to the stars he'd turn to ash and just be done with everything. Yeah.

The skeleton then reached out to his bedside table until he could feel the smooth frame at the tips of his phalanges. Gripping on it and pulling it in front of his face, he smiled fondly at the sight that beholds him. The picture was taken at the first anniversary of monster-kind's freedom from the Underground. He still remembers that goofy smile, the distant yet bubbly chatter, the gentle grip on his shoulder, and the words "I'M PROUD OF YOU" ringing in his non-existent ears. He just can't understand.

Why?

How?

How can someone so good as him see so much good in someone like... him? He failed so many times and did stupid things that made him remind himself that this was what had been done to him. They don't see it but this was torture. This was treachery. This was-This had gone too far. He talked to Asriel about it but he was confused all the same. Conversations like that made an unbreakable bond between them despite their rather... dark history.

Getting back to the subject, yeah. He'd understand if this is going to be their routine for eight months. He deserved it. He deserved all the-

That smell.

What was that? It was a familiar whiff, sweetness and a dash of saltiness combined. The aroma filled the air and got stuck in his room, making his stomach growl in yearning.

He stepped out his room, brushing off the drapes ever so gently and right there before him, on the countertop, fresh and hot was a plate of warm, sweet spaghetti.

Did you make this? This must be for yourself. It had to.

Yet he turned his head to find you holding another plate for yourself, getting started in playing that game with giants in it. He confusedly watched as you enjoyed yourself, slurping a fork fully rolled with pasta before your hands flew to the controller to get ready to run towards a glowing target point as the dragon swayed in denial of defeat.

When you failed, you let out an "aww" and shrugged it off, taking another bite. Seemingly sensing his presence, you turned around and found the skeleton agape and stiff like a statue. He studied you as you eyed on the spaghetti on the countertop, seemingly... inviting him to take it? What? He blinked. Did you seriously (purposely) cook spaghetti not just for yourself but also... for him? Was he mad? Was he delirious? You always told him that you'd never cook for a bag if lazybones as long as he'd continue his unhealthy diet. While you did offer to cook before, you gave up on that notion after his habits got to your nerves.

You... you wouldn't turn back to the game.

He noticed how your face wasn't squeezed in bitterness but rather soft in... whatever the heck you were feeling. A few moments later, he hesitantly reached out for the plate, his hand ridiculously shaking as he feared he made a bad choice. But, seeing him taking an interest, you paid your attention to the screen once again, leaving Sans to his own devices.

Since you hadn't shown signs of aggression, he then pulled the plate up to his nose, sniffing the pleasing scent of the food because you could've put lord knows what in there. Poisoning? Something disgusting, perhaps?

 "I don't take pleasure in other people's suffering, bonehead," you suddenly said.

Hearing those words slip from your lips without warning brought him back like a surprised kitten. If he had skin, he'd be off of them. Your voice was stern but clear. Like thunder on a quiet night, it boomed throughout the apartment to cut the long silence.

Shrugging, he toyed with his fork before rolling up a mouthful of it. Did he put the food in his mouth? Yes, albeit unsure. But once he did, he did not regret his decision.

Ever since monsters resurfaced (ha ha), Papyrus had grown more skillful at the craft of cooking. Granted, he was not an A+ chef (yet), but he is getting somewhere with it. It progressed from being displeasing to the tongue, leaving a bitter aftertaste that bit in your mouth for days to tolerable enough to down. Sans had his own preferences with pasta but he still considered his brother's the best.

This?

This was a **masterpiece**.

How did you know that he liked spaghetti sweet and topped with so much cheese? He can't hold himself back. He had to take another bite. Otherwise, he'd die. This was honestly too good.

Little did the monster know that, still facing on the screen, a gentle smile tickled at the tip of your lips.

•

Within a few days later, a routine was established. By lunch, Sans expected a steaming plate of pasta before him, ready to be devoured. At first, he was reluctant to accept. But you gave him encouraging shrugs that it became a thing.

To pay you back, he cleared out the path for you, getting his sock collection out of the floor and into his room where it rightfully belonged. He observed that you had a hard time going around the room, nearly slipping or tripping at the vast amount littered all over the carpet. Admittedly, you (and Papyrus) were kinda right about socks on the floor being a hazard. That and he just couldn't let spaghetti like that go to waste.

You smiled at him for the first time in a long time that morning. It was more of an 'I'm so proud of you' smile more than anything. In addition to that, you topped his serving with extra cheese. He reminded himself to repay you as he chewed on the gooey, tasteful dish, satisfied with every bite.

One afternoon, when he decided to sit in while you were watching a sitcom about four physics nerds (which he, oddly enough, enjoyed, dare he think, as much as he found joy from Bill Nye the Science Guy), he cocked his head to you. You were smiling, relieved. Your face warm and your spirits light. Just thinking how he can make a person happy by doing something they'd appreciate... it felt... good. A warmth spreading in his chest like wildfire. He'd been so selfish (except to Papyrus most of the time) for so long; he figured... it's time for a change. After all, it did him nor anyone any good.

 "Hey, sunshine?"

You turned to him. How long had it been since he last used that nickname?

 "Thanks,"

You gaped for a moment, your expression unreadable and blank. The room fell silent and the atmosphere grew tense as if the walls were closing in. After what seemed an eternity of that awkwardness, you parted your lips with a smirk.

 "Thanks, too,"

Finally, he's alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anybody starts, it's almost 2 AM an' 'm real drowsy lol
> 
> In case ya didn't catch what Reader was olaying and watching, she was laying Shadow of the Colossus. Can't wait to get my hands on that game (after an eternity of waiting). It's just -UGH- I HAVE CHILLS THINKING ABOUT THAT FRICKEN MASTERPIECE. And, for the sitcom, they were watching The Big Bang Theory. When I need to nerd out, I just gotta watch dat show lel
> 
> It's obvious but, to those who didn't catch on, the substitute reporter is Alphys. I'd like to think that she became more confident about herself after getting to the Surface. She deserves it. And I won't mention anything about Alphyne as that is open for interpretation. While I have nothing against the ship, I just... can't see if they'd last long. I write Undyne and Alphys more of close buds rather than lovers 'cuz I just think they have a better chemistry that way. But if you want to squint hard and say there's Alphyne, that's totes cool with me.
> 
> And the A-luv thing is a reference from a lovely artist called from Tumblr. She created the AU Timetale and made me hip Salphys (Sans/Alphys). Hey, don't judge me! Once you read her side comics, I bet you'll hop on, too! They coot, anyways X3
> 
> But mah husbando is still MINE. *HISS*
> 
> Thanks for reading! And if ya want to check out my Tumblr, it's still the same username: officaldaelight (that's a typo, btw). I mek weird ert there, trying to be a legit animator but actually not lol


	8. All So Close and Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_   
>  _In the morning when the day is new?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Beach Boys ahead. Special thanks to mah dad who's a big Adam Sandler fan for making us rewatch "50 First Dates"
> 
> Enjoy! ^w^

 "So what're we watchin' today?"

 "Hmm... I figured we could meet halfway. A little comedy, a little angst, a little mind-boggling knowledge that seems more legit than actual textbooks..."

 "C'mon, sunshine. Just drop the bomb already,"

 "The title is '3 Idiots'. It's a lovely Bollywood film that talks about passions in life. Not like the Western way which emphasizes messages like 'Keep dreaming', 'Dream on' or something like that. While the movie has a nugget of that, they put it in such a way that's... unique. You're gonna see here that humans are a lot more messed up than you think,"

 "Heh. Like I haven't seen enough messed up humans around here,"

 "Oh, ha ha. Spare me your babble and eat. I want to enjoy this movie in its purest way possible,"

 "So what's Bollywood? Is it a copy of Hollywood or somethin'?"

 "Actually, yeah, it kinda is. It's like the Indian version of Hollywood. That's a country far on the east side of the world. Not as popular as Hollywood, though. I kinda forgot that all you monsters are used to just one culture,"

 "Well, we're trying to branch out as much as possible even though we're still culture shocked. Might take you up on that,"

 "Shh!! The movie's about to start!!"

 "Oh, boy..."

Ha. You were sure that his response was going to change by the time this movie had ended. It's one of your favorites and you can't understand anyone who wouldn't appreciate this film. At first, he was a bit confused of the language. You kept telling him to look at the subtitles in which he'd come up with a punny remark, telling you it's hard to shift his attention from one thing to another. In the end, you just ignored his following complaints and assured him that he'd get used to it. And he did. Guess that morbid scene made things all too serious for him. You couldn't blame him. That scene always triggered some kind of depressing emptiness, like your heart was heavy yet hollow. And while you both laughed at scenes that provided comedic relief, he didn't bother you with too much remarks or questions anymore, clearly engrossed in the story, an unfamiliar gleam of childlike wonder shining in his eye sockets.

This was your routine for the past few... weeks? Yeah. It must've been weeks. You'd cook brunch (mostly likely spaghetti. But not too often that you'd feel sick eating it), sit down near the television and watch a movie or play a game. Since you kinda bruised yourself a few days before this particular time, the monster suggested watching movies for a while to help your calm down. He was pretty persistent so you had no other option but to comply.

He kept quiet about his personal life still, which you couldn't be bothered with. You suspected he knew why you cook spaghetti often but he wouldn't utter a word about that either. He wasn't complaining. In fact, he was in a sour mood when you ran out of cheese, the ingredient that he believed brought your recipe's flavor to a delicious life.

Other than that, both of you bonded easily and left whatever was in the past in the past. Neither of you expressed your apologies to each other though it seemed established that both of you felt bad about doing the wrong thing. You didn't bring up the subject as the room felt tight and your bodies twitched (or, in his case, his bones would rattle) at the dark memory of a cold, unforgiving time.

You had to say, if not being such an idiotic sloth, Sans was... real fun to hang out with. This certain loose and cool aura made you loosen up a bit, too. Both of you were too comfortable with one another that both of you would be in weird seating positions while watched movies or played games. Neither of you really came physically close to one another yet as that was another level of... dare you say, friendship. You did give each other pats, pushes, noogies, high fives, fist bumps, and small punches from time to time, though. Yeah... The topic of physical intimacy was one neither of you was comfortable to discuss.

The movie ended with Sans' smile reaching to the tips of his face and you moving to the beat of the credit song, your shoulder swaying to the rhythm like ocean waves. You attempted to fool around, followed the dance moves you remembered and stuck your tongue out to the monster, bragging at how you were right at him liking the movie.

He stuffed your face with a pillow with his powers at that.

 "So! Sherlock Bones, watcha think?" you gloated.

 "I'll be honest... it's-"

 "Pretty good?"

 "I was gonna say kick-ass. That's an understatement," Sans raised an eyebrow.

You giggled at his somewhat offended and bitter expression. "True,"

 "You humans really make cool stuff. The kind of movies shown to me was too... exaggerated? I didn't really feel like I'm a changed guy after watching 'em. This just made me wanna make stuff again. I gotta commend it for that,"

 "Yeah. It's my go-to film when I feel down. Unfortunately, I didn't have that much time to do stuff like watch movies so... I kinda forgot about this message. It's great to be reminded of this time to time,"

Sans paused for a moment, his expression blank and his mind somewhere else.

 "What were you doing before all this? Like. Do you annoy people for a living?"

 "Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Actually... I just lost my job before this. I was an animator at a small company. But I kinda found out that these guys were... let's say... jerks that wanted money and didn't really care for their employees? So... I left. That's all I can tell for now. Been running around, looking for a job that can help me manage but... that's not really working out, huh?" you shrugged.

 "Oh... S-sorry,"

Truthfully, that wasn't the only thing he was sorry about.

 "Nah, it's fine. That's when I met this awesome monster cop, Undyne. I was running around one day an-"

 "Wait a second. You know Undyne?"

 "Yeah! I met her when I was being clumsy one day. My papers flew off and Undyne helped me pick 'em up. She was kinda loud but I began to meet up with her everyday that I got used to it. She introduced me to this experiment and made sure that it was okay for me. Ha... She became a close friend. She's like a big sister to me... Probably the only person looking out for me right now..."

Blinking, you turned your attention back to Sans who's lights from his eye sockets vanished. A heavy mood dropped on your shoulders and it made your circulatory system stop for a moment. When he realized that he crept the jeepers out of you, he shook his head and attempted to smile but failed. That poor chuckle was clearly fake, too.

 "What? What's the matter?"

 "Nothing, nothing. It just so happens that... I know a monster cop named Undyne, as well?"

 "Really?!"

 "Y-Yeeaaahhh... She kinda... trained my brother to be in the Royal Guard when we were in the Underground," he confessed, nervously scratching his rough vertebrae.

 "Whoa. That's so cool! Bet she was awesome at that,"

 "By 'awesome', you mean 'burning down her house every time they have cooking lessons', yeah. It's tooootally awesome,"

 "SHE DOES COOKING LESSONS?! WHAT THE LIVING HECK?! THAT FISH DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!!" you stood up.

 "In all fairness, she kept quiet about you. I'm surprised, as well. 'Cuz she babbles on about every person she meets if she's cool with ya,"

 "Oh. That's because I told her not to,"

Again, the skeleton blinked. "What? Why?"

 "I'm kinda... tracked down for something. Something important to me. I didn't want other people to be in danger for holding such information. I'm not a spy or anything. I just... hold something valuable that the world might not be ready for. Who could understand me better than a police officer?"

 "Hmm. I get that,"

That was a subject you didn't want to dwell on. Sans may be stupid a lot of times but you still can't risk telling him your secret. Especially since he was directly connected to a sweet monster who just cares about pasta and his loved ones. You couldn't take it upon yourself to put them in that kind of danger.

So you stood up, picking up the empty, sauce-stained plates and started to head to the sink.

 "Better get these out of the way. They're harder to clean the longer I leave them out,"

 "I'LL-" The monster suddenly stood up, snatching the plates from your grip with his magic. He then cleared his throat, trying to maintain his cool. "I'll wash those plates for now. Ya still got that bruise, right?"

 "Um... Okayyy??"

Giggling oddly, he rushed to the sink and proceeded to do his task. You could've sworn you heard him whimpering, "Undyne and Papyrus are gonna dust me...". You weren't sure what that meant, yet you shrugged that off and searched for another task to keep you busy.

...

Both of you came to an agreement to take turns on blasting music on the speakers as both of you had similar taste. It was your turn later that day so you decided to play some really old songs while vacuuming the rooms.

You hummed to the nostalgic tune filling the air, sending a warmth inside you that felt like you wanted to... wanted. To...

 _"Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_  
_In the morning when the day is new_  
_And wouldn't it be nice if we could..."_

Turning off the vacuum cleaner, your attention adverted from the upbeat music to the glass that separated you from the city. You stepped closer to it, holding out your hand as if you tried to reach for the tall buildings, the bustling crowd, and the beautiful sunset. Once your fingers came in contact with the smooth, cold surface, you looked down from where you were, finding all sorts of people and monsters enjoying life outside walls.

A certain longing began to tug at your heart. You wanted to see Undyne again. You missed those time where both of you would sit on the hood of her car and drink smoothies or hot choco (depending on the weather). You longed for those quiet walks in the park, the breeze blowing on your head, the sun shining on your face and the openess around you that made you feel free. Despite your problems, despite your crises, it was those little moments you cherished the most and held close to your heart.

Who knew how long you stared. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Time stood still as the world went on. The world right before your eyes but far beyond your reach.

A tap on your shoulder broke the spell. You spun around, slightly jumping in surprise to find Sans standing before you, towering high and looking at you with more concern than you thought would come from him. His gaze was soft but his expression tense. Before you could break the silence (he turned off the music before he came to you), he broke it for both of you.

 "What's the matter, sunshine?"

 "Nothing. Just... missing stuff,"

He nodded, seemingly understanding what you said. His face dropped to a more anxious expression when you turned your attention back to the world beyond the glass walls. Whatever you were thinking, it wasn't good. He knew what that felt and you were starting to feel it.

It was then you realized, every time you woke up in the same bed, in the same apartment, your world... R̷̹̺̞̻͇̝͙͚̺̹̺ ̢̛͞҉̶̬̙̣̫̟̦̖̘̳͚͚͓̤̳̺̣E̛̖̘͉̻͔̟͎̭̤͖͓͕̞̗͙̯͘͜ ̨̣̦͕̩̬̰̟͙̟̹͎̘̦̺͎̩͚͚̳͞͠S̀͏̨̝͎̦̻̪̪̘́͜ ̶̛̞̫̻̙̺̠̼̤͍͇̻̕E̴̥̫̭͚̝̫̪̬̲̝̮͕̻͜͞ ̩̩̘͖̜͎̖̹̰̠͓͍̫̲͜͞͡ͅT̷̼̰̯̹̖̻ ̶̷͖̘͎͈̖̲̗̻̼̪͜S͜͏̢̧̩̞̺̫̳̤̹̥̥̼͙̞̤͚̼͔͎͠ ͟҉̰̘͉͓͇͎̩̫̣̘̲̯͉͔̥̗.̸̢̲͎̟̝̘͖̣̲̣̥ͅ

•

**~~DAY XX~~ **

~~Something's gone horribly wrong... And I think I know why.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some deep doo doo. Lol.
> 
> Yeah. If you haven't watched 3 Idiots, I suggest you do. The message that film brings should be heard by everyone. Maybe you should watch it while Thanksgiving is going on so you can convince your parents that grades don't really matter XDDDD
> 
> Before you leave, I have a very important announcement.
> 
>  
> 
> **I JUST LAUNCHED A PATREON ACCOUNT!!**
> 
>  
> 
> The money that I'll receieve will be used to make better content for you guys. And it will really help me start up my webseries. Just a dollar would help.
> 
> If you want to donate, check out my Tumblr for the link. If you can't, that's fine. Your support here and your presence means a whole lot to me on its own ^w^
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥♡


	9. The Indolence Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had a knack for pretending to be something he's not. But there are a chosen few who can see what's under his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! December's going to be quite a busy month, eh? So updates are gonna go slow XP But, don't worry! I'll try to update every week. We're just getting to the interesting part 7u7
> 
> Oh! And, btw. If you have prompts to ignite some sort of spark of romance between these to mofos, feel free to do so! Just keep it G/PG, okay? And no confessing feelings... yet. We ain't havin' that for almost the entirety of this story XP Just some short 'n coot fluffy stuff, yeah? ~~I wouldn't mind angst doh 7u7~~
> 
> Hope ya like this chap, chap!

_**REPORT_7: (October 10, 201X)*** _

_The human girl is starting to have similar responses to the environment with the other human subjects. Her focus began to fade and her interest to normal everyday activities are almost absent. It seems that she's inspecting the apartment if she's not looking at the city as if she's trying to find a way out. She knows there isn't unless there's an emergency. That was explained during orientation. I find it curious that she didn't give up searching despite that fact. It's either she's curious or her sanity is depleting._

_Sans obviously noticed her change. He's a smart boy. Observant, I might add. What's different now is that he... cares. He doesn't display it openly. He simply does. His body language, speech, and mannerisms tell me so. Curious still as to why he puts such care for a mere human girl. Typically, he won't bat an eye socket if a human is in trouble. It must be the experiment wearing on him. An effect of the lack of physical and emotional supplication, if you will. He's looking at the girl's way when she's not looking as if he's struggling with the inner conflict of doing something about the matter or not._

_It might take him some time. He is Sans, after all._

_(*Substitute Reporter)_

* * *

  "Sunshine... I made us some chocolate sandwich... C'mon. You always said they're your favorite. You're really starting to scare me. Remember what you told me about people seeing dust in your hands? Well, I'm not about to have a corpse lying on the floor once that door opens,"

You blinked, breaking the silent spell. "Huh?"

 "Made you a sandwich. Just thought you might need it,"

 "Oh... Thanks... I'll... eat it later,"

When the pause hung, your eyes were magnetized back to the view outside. It was odd, watching you bear such a stoic expression. That's usually his thing but, my oh my, have the tables turned. You looked so... blank, the life drained from your face, a frown in place of that bright, sunny smile of yours despite finding him to be nothing but annoying.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should sternly instruct you to eat. He then set the plate on the floor beside, careful not to disturb your thoughts by the soft clanking on the impact made.

 "Okay, then..."

You didn't say much the past few days. Ever since that afternoon, you... changed. It was an overwhelming transition. At first, the spaghetti was undercooked. It wasn't something Sans was new to. Papyrus made that mistake more than his fingers could count. But then you stopped cooking spaghetti and went to a quicker dish to cook. Omelette was fine. He couldn't complain as you were the one who volunteered to cook. He was lucky enough that he can eat properly. When your breakfast turned to cereal, that's when he knew this wasn't something to take lightheartedly. No, it wasn't because you stopped preparing food for him as if he wasn't there. It was because cereal was usually a snack to you, not an excellent choice for breakfast as you found it boring and prosaic.

The day came when you stopped eating breakfast completely and Sans began wondering if you had mental issues or something. This wasn't you. You were hardworking, selfless, creative. Not... this sad sack.

Your routine was also beginning to be no more. You cleaned less, drew less, tended the garden less, and sat in the same spot more. Sans had to watch movies and play games by himself most of the time. However, if you were up to playing a game, you'd let yourself lose and shrug it off, returning to your post.

Odd, odder, yet odder.

Sometimes, you'd ask him weird questions and make remarks that made no sense like...

 "Wait, didn't we watch this yesterday?"

Or "That's funny. I swore I remembered doing something like this before..."

Or "What? Really? I don't remember reaching this level,"

And there was the classic, "Have we done this before?"

It was insane. As if your memory went to a clean slate every time you woke up. You had this puzzled face when you walked out like you wouldn't believe you're in this world.

When asked about it, you'd say that it's fine and that there was nothing wrong. Sometimes you'd tell him that he's just imagining it or even throw a pun here and there to distract him. It worked for the first few days. But for the following ones, he knew exactly what you were doing.

Basically, your sanity went from a hundred to nine within... a week?

Now, normally, Sans wouldn't give a shiznit's care about it unless you were Gaster, Papyrus, Asriel, or Chara. For friends, he'd kinda do something about it. Emphasis on "kinda". And outside that circle? Man. He **REALLY** doesn't care.

You? He knew he shouldn't. But he did. Maybe it was something about you that reminded him of himself a few years ago. Like some sort of guilty conscience of seeing someone suffer a similar scenario to yours and attempting to get them out of it. Come to think of it, that was exactly what he was like RESET after RESET after RESET. He simply... didn't care.

The reason he carried this fake schtick all the way up to the Surface was because he didn't want people to expect much from him and to avoid him of being overwhelmed. And it worked. He kept at it for a while and it was going great. Granted, he'd slip away from who he really is and who people who really know him thought he was ~~(hardworking, passionate and determined)~~. But comfort has a price to pay. He was prone to anxiety, panic attacks, and overzealousness that usually resulted in him burning out if he was his real self.

But...

There was you.

And the more you began to lose yourself, the more that he saw that... he wasted so much of his time doing nothing. He wasted so many opportunities. So many lessons. Sure, his lazy act paid him some slack but... why was he here? Can he... can he even do something? Something that can better the world. Or, in this case... you?

Maybe that's when he started filling up your routine for you. He started with baby steps. From breakfast, to picking up his stuff, to cleaning the floor and doing his laundry. One of you had to do those once time passed. He also hoped that the little miracles would snap you out. When that didn't work, he went over the top. He tried rearranging the rooms, adding designs on the walls, sticking your art proudly on spots both of you usually passed by. He went all out and cleaned the apartment in every nook and cranny, from top to bottom (you did react strongly to that one, asking him if he did everything the previous day for five days straight). He even baked quiche for the first time in forever.

He basically tried to do something new every day.

 "Hey, sunshine, look! This little guy's about to bloom! You always complained how it's usually droopy. Thought a little healing magic could help and **bloom**! It's gonna be an awesome patch soon," he beamed.

 "Really? Wow... you did a great job,"

 "Eh. You can learn a thing or two from scientists. I haven't **botany** knowledge 'bout botany, though. I guess it's just monster instincts,"

 "Hehe... You're weird. I'm gonna get more cereal and be right there,"

 "Wait. You're not gonna, I dunno, paint or something? You usually make about a million sketches a day,"

 "Meh. Ideas aren't really coming to me lately. Hopefully, I'll be back on track soon,"

_Psh. Yeah. Soon._

 "What did you say?" you wondered.

 "Uh, um-What? I just coughed," he fake coughed.

 "Whoa, uh... Okay, then..."

A stone cold aura passed when you walked away. It sent chills to his spine and boggled his mind like fingers clutching on his skull. Was he this much of an idiot when people tried to help him out back in the Underground? He didn't understand. He made big changes. He did everything to capture your interest in something new. And, albeit you reacted to some, you remained stagnant and numb. So weak, frail, and pale, devoid of hope and life.

What was he doing wrong?

_Think, Sans. Think. You're smart. You're a genius. Surely, you can come up with something._

What was did Papyrus do when he learned the reason behind Sans' apathy? What did Chara say when they conversed about living the same life over and over again? What was it that Asriel shared that helped him break off his SOULess nature? What was it?

He had to come up with something. This isn't about the creeping thought of Undyne or, worse, Papyrus being upset with him for not taking good care of a very close friend of Undyne's. This wasn't about the experiment anymore. This person Sans had to face for months was slipping the same way he did. You were going to make the same mistakes he did. You were on the verge to do something stupid. And, if those weren't gonna stop, you'll be like him: a nihilistic fool who simply survived and whose existence was a waste.

Sans may not care about a lot of things for a very good reason. But he did believe this.

Nobody - **NOBODY** \- deserves his fate. Not Flowey. Not Frisk. Not even horrible people out there. This was a curse no one can handle and survive alone.

He had to do something. He had to get you back. He had to.

You might never be yourself again.

.

.

.

Where did his sunshine go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I'm really busy atm XP H A L P M E H .
> 
> WHOOPS! I have to burst everyone's emotional bubbles. No, Sans is not romantically attatched to Reader. At least not yet. As mentioned, he started doing stuff out of guilty conscience. Like. Picture yourself stopping your past self from doing something real embarrassing. It's kinda like that.
> 
> And I kinda headcanon Sans' laziness to be an act. I mean. C'MON! Look at what he can do during a Genocide route! THE IDIOT RIPS YOU TO SHREDS WITHOUT MUCH EFFORT!! Imagine what he can do if he can afford to care. Man. The sky's gonna be the limit for him.
> 
> Added bonus (WHOEVER GUESSES CORRECTLY GETS COOKIES WHEN THIS STORY ENDS!!). Who do ya think this substitute reporter is, hmmm?? =)
> 
> P.S. Yeah. If ya haven't read the tags, Sans and Chara are good friends. He puts the blame of the Genocide route on Frisk because she pushed Chara to the edge. Chara (here) doesn't really want to destroy monsters. Quite the opposite. She wanted to save them. And she's usually careful and gentle with monsters. Which is why Sans is fonder with Chara than Frisk. I'd tell ya its my headcanon buuut... this is actually a part of a story I had in mind lol.
> 
> If ya can and want to support me financially, head on to my Patreon account!  
>  **patreon.com/officaldaelight**
> 
> Thanks for reading, your feedback, and your support! Y'all mean a lot to me ^w^


	10. There's a Better Place Somewhere Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White and grey.  
> White and grey.
> 
> Nothing but white and grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was super busy last week that I couldn't get anything done. But is here nao! Hope ya like!

Nothing.

There was... nothing.

It was just white and grey.

White...

Grey...

White, grey.

Over and over.

And it just- It won't

It won't go away.

It's all the same.

Every time you woke up.

White. Then, grey.

White and grey.

You saw nothing.

You heard nothing.

It was just white and grey over and over again.

Nothing happened.

Just white and grey.

Could this end?

Couldn't it stop-

Oh, gosh...

Oh, golly.

What if it doesn't stop?

What if it never stops and all you'll see is white and grey?

This was just the beginning, wasn't it?

Was it beginning? Was it just starting? Or maybe...

Maybe you've been there far longer than you thought?

Were you seriously watching life go by in just white and grey?

It won't stop.

You can't make it stop!

It's just white and grey over and over again!

Make it stop!

White...

~~_"-ey..."_ ~~

Grey...

Ẉ̛̥̭͕͍̼̣̦̭͈͍͈͍̤͢ͅͅhite and gre̶̢̪͖̼̟̬̹̟̬̺̭͇̺̱͕y̢̬̦̝̗̩̼̞̺̝̲̬͕̝̰̠͟.

W̸̸̨̪̪̘̣̼̘͖h҉̛͇̤̜̻̘͉͓̟͍̩̭̤́͘͝ͅí̧̗̻͈̬̱̪̯̜̫͚̼͔̘̪͈́͝ͅͅt̶̸͈̣̘̪̝͈͞e͘҉͎͈͈̮̰͚̭̩̝̩̤͍̹̜͇͡ͅ ҉̧̼̤͇̣̙͕̮̲̹a͎̰͎̦͚̺͎͉̥̬̬̰̙͢͠n̴̦͔̘̘̪̻̻̝͘͡d̶̡͖͚̯͙͓̝̟̲̰̼̫͍̮͉͟͜͝ͅ ̘̮͕͙̻̠̬̗̣̗͇̙̬̯͍͉̕͘͘g͏̵̧̟̙̰͙̱͔͓̙͎͚̺̳͍͟r͏͏͞͏̵̲͕̞̖͎̜͙̮̣̞͔̹͓ę̝͔͙̝͍̹̙̗͕̝͕̬̱͓̠́̕͞ý͕͙̲͉͙̱͔̥̼͓͙̯̬.̵̧̛̮̤̟̼͈̳̪̯͓̩̤͍͕̱͇̰͡

It can't-It won't-You can't-

  ~~ _"...ou... alk to m..."_~~

W̸̸̧̧̦̻̬͓̤̞͙͎̹̬͇̯͚͉͈̐ͭ̾͂̓ͭ̇̏̒ͩ̍̿͛ͥ͛̐ͅḩ̩͎̯̜̫ͤ͋͐̎̂̀̌̋́̾͋̓̋́ͅi̴̋ͨ͆̑ͬ̈́̎̐́̿ͭͥ͊ͧ̏ͦ̌̚͡҉҉̯̩̪̕ͅţ͎͔͙̻̼̱͖̖̜͙͙̻̃̅̎̎ͥͬ̈ͩ̄͛ͪ̅̂̀͗ͬ̀e̵̘̪̖̟͎̞̜̰̯͈͕̤͙̹̗̼̰̤͛̐̒ͫ̃ͬ̓͋ͣ̃̃ͬͦ̓͛͠ͅ ̷̷̲̤͍̼͖̙͇͇̩̬̱̲͓͚̘̩͊͂͑̎ͥ́̚a̵̧͇̫̬̖͍̳ͦ̄̐̑̆̓ͨ̑͛́͝n̵̷̫̥͕͖͖͔̙̰͎̪̺̹̯̤̉͛ͬ̎ͤͪ͊͂̆ͨͣͩ̀̕͜ͅd̴̵͛ͭ̈́̉̈̇̉͛ͮ̚҉̺̣̦͙̙̯͍̺ ̶͌ͩ̎͐͂ͦ̈́͋ͭ҉҉͙̦̩̞̭̝͙̹̭̤̫̳̤͍͓͚̪̱g̸̿ͮ́̈̏̂ͥ̅͠͠͏͎̯͚̜̼̝͍r̸̦̹̯̮͎̖̳̙̾ͦ͑ͪ̔̅ͫ͂ͭ͢͟͠ȅ̸̍ͦͭ̌̽͊͋͢҉͈̖̩̮͇͉̘̼̺̠̯̣̼̻̭̜̤ͅy̶̶̧̳̜̤̞̱̠̟͂́ͨ̍ͩ͌̅ͮ͗̏̋̊ͬ̈̀ͦ̚ ͨ͋̋ͭ̌̔̔̏̽̏̉̔҉͏̶̯͔̰̩̘̺̣̼̩͎̻̻̰̤̙͕ͅă͆ͣͮ̌ͧ̽̾͏̙̩̤͍͖̘͓̲͔̱̞̜n̷͎̥̮̟̳̼͎ͥ͌̆͒͡͝͞ḏ̨̫̮̝̯̫̘̞̬̮̇ͤͧ͐͝͠ ̡̛͇̲̲̰͉͙̈́̄̅̔̌ͧͯ̇w̧̡̙͈̫͉͔͉̍ͨ͊ͫ͛ͤͮ͒̓͐͜͡h̸̡͎̮̜̦̼͙͖̻̜͇̬̔̀̓͌ͦͥ̅ͧͤ̑͗ͤ̊ͪͫ͐ͧ̉́͠ĭ̢̤̤͇̺̱̳͔͍͔̮͓̝̗͙̪̫͖ͦ̾̂́̓̏ͩ͒̐̽͐̒̽̒̅̅͝t̴̢̖͍̩̗ͮ́̓͐̎̇ͩ̏̒ͯ͑̈̕͘͝ę̻̝̖̪̯͓̙̜̞̞̜̭̰̂͊̽ͦ͌ͦ̐́ͨ̄ͬͩ̔̀̍ͯ͑́͘ ̨̢̘͍̭̩̱͉̠̦̩̭̹̜̠͚ͭ̓̾͐̿̂́̊͐̀͂̽͝a̭͚̟̻̖̪͕͍̳͔̤̤̳͎̔̆̊͐̆̌ͦ́̍̑͐͌̇̌͆̇͜͜n̷̊̏͑ͥ͊̈́͒ͤ̊̒̃̍̀҉̗͓̗̤̗͉̳͕̦̼̻͔͞d̴̵̲̪̤̥̞̱̒̄̎ͩ͒ͬͤͯ͒͑̉͘͜ͅ ̡̼̺̞͎̙̲͔̤̹̺̫̝̳̘̥̤̼̥̒͌̍̇̓̈́̊̂ͮ̐̀̚̚͝͠ḡͬͮ̊̇̀̀ͮ͋͐̏̿̐ͮ͏҉͈̯̜̠͘͡ͅr̵̡̹̞̻͓͚͓͙͖̂͌͆ͬ̚͞e̢ͤ̓̐͛̈ͯ̍̈ͩ̐̿̏ͯ̄ͪ͟҉̯̯̖̭̬y̨̛̭̻͔̲̜̻͙̟̼̟̭̑ͧ̂̆͋́͜ ̴͕͎̖̤͛ͩ̑ͪ̉̆͠ä̴̶̸͖͍̠̤̯͈̺̮̩̺̖͔͍̮̦͉͐ͩͫ̇̒̄ͪ̽͛͑̔ͭn̸̛͔͎̟̗̭̼͍̬̜ͮ̆̾͋ͯ͝ḑ̟̙͔̗̟̣̰̱̲̠̻ͥ́̔̌̃͗́͌̅͂́͋̋̇̾͂̋̀̅͜͠ ̵̷̗̱̘̳͔͎̮͓̌͐̀̓͘͞͠w̸̥̥̹̭̘͖̗̟̱̯̼ͥ̾̈̃̅ͭͮͭͣ̀̌̔̍ͪͣ́̑͗͘͡h̷̸̳̗̻̥̺̝̺̳̿ͤ́̊͌ͤ̍-ͭͫͯͬͯͮ̒̉ͤͨ̀̅ͦ͏̭̲̦̳̪͙̲͕̣̗̱̘̪̜͕̭̱̠ͅ

  **"HEY!"**

 "Wh-wha-What?" 

 "You're spacing out again,"

 "Oh..." you sighed. "Sorry..."

 "Nah. It's okay. Just... Why don't you step away from the glass, okay?"

 "But I-"

 "Sunshine, **S T E P   A W A Y   F R O M   T H E   G L A S S . I   M E A N   I T ,** "

There was something about Sans' expression that bore a certain heaviness to your soul. You've seen him without the little lights in his eyes before. But not without the usual grin that stretched out forcibly. Instead, a solid frown was plastered on that smooth face, obviously not in for a joke at the moment. While other people would find this frightening or as a threat, you simply can't respond with an extreme reaction like you would on your right mind. Instead of intimidating you, his face, the tone of his voice, the posture of his body... it... surprised you.

It wasn't grey. Nor white. It was dark but... with a hint of light. A strange juxtaposition of emptiness and life, death and hope.

Because of that, you stepped away.

A sigh of relief -or what seems like it- escaped the monster you seemed to have forgotten. He stepped closer to you, gently placing one hand on you back and the other gestured to the kitchen counter, motioning for you to follow. And you did without question. As he rushed forward to lead on, a mumble ghosted past your ear. Something about asking for drapes.

He patted on a seat, inviting you to make yourself comfortable, stomping behind the island table afterward. And you sat.

A stern expression crossed his face as he crossed his arms. He looked like a father ready to give his child a speech after screwing something up big time. He, then, motioned at the steaming bowl before you full of oatmeal ready to be eaten.

 "Eat," he insisted.

 "But I'm not-"

 " **EAT** , sunshine. You'll need it. Trust me,"

And you ate. You couldn't bother feeling the awkward tension tugging between you two. All that emptiness only made you feel dull. And it seemed that you did a pretty good job chafing him with your odd behavior. You toyed the food, at first, hesitating whether to even consider eating. But the aroma reached your nostrils and made its way to your stomach that was growling in response. It wasn't after the first few spoonfuls you realized how hungry you were.

Sans' shoulders seemed to lose tension. He then led himself to the dining area nearby to sit. He snuck a glance time to time, making sure you ate well. You'd take in another spoonful when he did. It seemed to assure him that you were fine.

Your brain randomly decided to break the silence by opening your gooey mouth full of oatmeal and milk.

 "Why do you call me that?" you asked.

 "Like what?" the skeleton shrugged, his gaze glued on the oven.

 "You know, 'sunshine'. I have a name and everything. Don't you think it would be, I dunno, less... awkward if you call me by name?"

 "Nah. With you, humans, nicknames like what I use are for close and intimate relationships. At least, that's what I heard. Monsters have an opposite culture. Once you address the person by name, it is considered to be a step of pure intimacy. You would not only be considered as a friend... but family...

 "That's why I ain't callin' you by name. It's just gonna be more awkward than you think it would be,"

 "Oh. I see..."

You continued eating, then, content with his answer. At least you already knew why Undyne called you by name often as she addressed others as "wimp" or "punk". Still. Why "sunshine" of all nicknames?

The bowl was nearly empty when it was the monster's turn to speak up.

 "You shouldn't scare me like that,"

 "Like what?"

 "Seriously? You've been staring out the window for three days. You didn't even get up or anything. You looked... dead,"

You turned to him, staring at his half-concerned eye sockets. "It has been three days?"

 "W- Yeah! Couldn't you tell? The sun was setting and rising in front of you!

 "Guess I just lost my marbles,"

 "Sheesh. Yeah, right. You really freaked me out there. Thought you would turn into one of those... zombie things you humans are crazy about,"

 "Aren't you one, though? You are, after all, walking dead," you joked.

 "Oh, humor me, kid. There's a big difference between a zombie and a skeletal monster. I'm not dead. I need food and air and everything,"

 "You sound pissed off,"

 "I a-I-" Sans started sputtering out incoherent gibberish, his hands flailing everywhere. "I'm not pissed off. I'm just... weirded out,"

 "Right,"

He sighed, running his hand over his smooth, curved skull. You didn't know why he was concerned about you. Sure, he hinted that Undyne and his brother might rip him to shreds if they found you in terrible condition but that shouldn't be enough to motivate him. He's lazy and aloof and he wouldn't give a care. Who was this guy who's suddenly mad at you for fasting for three days? And he cares... why? You were nothing of importance to him. Even after the time you spent together, not a single time did you hear him breathe out your name. You weren't that close to him. So why?

Meh, right? Couldn't bother, still. You were too occupied with other things in your head.

Once your spoon declared the bowl's emptiness with a clang, Sans stood up to grab it from you and dropped the bowl in the sink along with the spoon. He reached out to snatch a clean glass and opened the refrigerator to pry away a carton of chocolate milk. He filled it up to the rim and slid the glass to you, signaling you to drink up. You accepted it willingly and chugged it halfway before setting it down on the table.

Sans plopped on the seat beside you as you drank, facing the opposite side and his expression almost blank and tired as yours. His breaths were labored and his arms were stiff as concrete. Curiosity and wonder spun in your head as you turned to him.

 "Why are you doing this? Taking care of me,"

The question was simple. But you weren't expecting a simple answer.

 "Let's just say I was once where you are now and I do not want you to make the same mistakes I did. There's so much more you can do and... you don't... I know it's... odd that this came from a guy you know to be lazy, spitting out puns like a loon. I guess I just... realized my situation when I saw you sittin' there, doing nothing but pray and beg for a change when you, yourself, can make the change happen," he replied.

 "I take it that you're not lazy anymore?"

He chuckled. "One day at a time, sweetheart. I can't go back to being who I am in one blow,"

 "It's weird seeing Sans the Skeleton like this, though. Tough and down-right serious. You're like a freaking president or something," you raised an eyebrow, smirking as you readjusted your seating position so that you can clearly see his face.

 "Heh. I do joke around a lot but there are matters that I consider serious. I guess I put up the act for so long that I... I wanted to shake it off. And to think I have the most serious jobs to just be thrown aside,"

 "Jobs? What do you do?"

 "'M a scientist of a lot of things. Quantum physics, theoretical physics that won't be so theoretical anymore. I'm currently on my way to being an astrophysicist. Geez, I gotta get down on that one,"

 "Whoaaa... You're way more serious that you put off! What's a scientist like you doing on this side of the scientific realm?"

 "Uh..." Sans scratched his head. "It's real stupid if I tell ya,"

 "Oh, come on. It shouldn't be as stupid as quitting a promising job to get paid staring out a window for months,"

 "Heh. Alright. Actually, I... I didn't want to get in this thing either. But the project calls for eight monsters and the volunteers were only seven. The guys at the SOUL study and psychology staff can't find another monster fine with being trapped in a closed space again. So the rest of the scientific department decided to draw out lots to send one in for science... Guess who got picked out?"

 "A tall, handsome, and successful monster who can do everything right. I wonder how's that guy doing. Hopefully better than you are," you smirked.

The skeleton stifled a chuckle. "Rude. Anyways, they sealed the deal, I told my family about it and... now I'm here... babysitting a human who can't fend for herself,"

You doubled over, slapping your hand dramatically on your chest in mock shock. "Well, excuse me. I can take care of myself just fine!"

 "Says the girl who stared at a glass for three days,"

 "Says the guy who didn't pick up his socks and washed his clothes!"

 "Okay, okay. Lazy Sans was the worst Sans ever, okay? There. I said it,"

 "Ho-holy cow! I better get used to Hardworking Sans now, do I?!" you laughed.

 "That sounds weird and gross coming from you,"

 "Ha ha! Oh, man! I can finally walk around without a sock snaking up my foot! I never thought I'd live to see this day,"

 "Alright. I think I gave you too much sugar for your first meal,"

You got off your seat, heading to the television while giggling, flailing around like you were tipsy. You were in pure and utter disbelief of the fact that... Sans was changing. And you bottled things up so much that you simply can't contain yourself any longer. So your first response was to laugh it out. Sans rolled his eyes at your back, scoffing at your amusement. He can't blame you -or anyone, for that matter- for responding that way at the paradigm shift. Save for Papyrus, his father, and his closest friends, no one knew he could be like... this. This weird amalgamation of sidesplitting and august. So he didn't mind your reaction but rather accept it as a compliment.

Dipping sideways, your eyes spotted something new, peculiar and bright in your surroundings. Wait... That easel never had a canvas before... Wh-

 "Did... Did you make this?" you pondered out loud.

Flustered and mortified, Sans scratched the back of his head as a hint of blue painted his cheeks. The skeleton shuffled and shifted on the place he's standing on, his arms and feet losing control. His speech was inarticulate and choppy, unable to voice out his reasoning behind his work.

Right on the canvas was an unfinished painting of what seems to be a rocket launch, the sky brushed with purple and blue as the sun rises in the background. It was sketchy, a tad vague. But, even then, it was pretty good coming from an amateur artist, the unpolished picture delivering a certain warmth that tingled your bones and loosened your mind.

 "Y-yeah. I did. I know. I know. It looks dumb and I need more practic-"

 "Are you kidding? It's not bad! Granted, you need a little values study as your hue and number value are a bit uneven. Like. See this area? It would be much better if you'd lower the value to four rather than painting it on six. And the smoke from the engine could use a little more overlaying because-"

The skeleton looked at you with a puzzled expression, tilting his head like a confused puppy. He obviously lost at your sudden criticism not because he can't take it, but he can't understand it.

 "Oh, sorry. I rambled. Uh... What I'm trying to say is that... this is pretty good. It's not enough to be called a masterpiece but... not bad that it can be considered a mediocre work," you said.

 "Really?" Sans' eyes perked up, the lights glittering like stars.

 "Yeah. You're a monster with many talents, Sans. That's awesome,"

 "Heh. Thanks..."

A moment of silence. Maybe it was because you wanted to gaze at the painting longer. Or Sans' incredulity that you, a legitimate artist, said that about his work. Nevertheless, the silence wasn't curt and uneasy. Quite the opposite, really.

 "Hey. Can I ask you a favor?" Sans spoke up.

You turned to him, finding this child-like excitement twinkling in his eyes and radiating from his aura just like the time you watched that Bollywood film.

 "Could you... Could you teach me? How to paint? I know I'm a scientist and stuff. But if I'm making this my hobby for the next months, I might as well get better at it and show my brother what I can do,"

 "Oh! Um... Sure! Sure. Just... You know what you're getting into, right? Art is not an easy road to go down to. It's just as complex as science,"

 "Meh. I've handled theories upon theories harder than painting a picture. How bad could it be?"

 "Better watch your words, pal. Sensei's not gonna be nice," you teased, poking his sides with a paintbrush as a laugh slipped from his lips.

 "Please. I've put up with your yelling before. You think I can't handle a bit of strictness?"

 "Geez, it's gonna get hard for me to get used to this new you,"

 "You will. Um... Why don't we start now? There's enough paint to last a week,"

 "Okay,"

 "Okay... Lemme just... Go get 'em,"

As the monster walked out of our sight and into his room, you can help but smile warmly at this revamp. It was nice to see someone who was once so undoubtedly indolent being so determined and passionate about something.

While waiting for him, your eyes turned to the glass once more, the open city seemingly taunting you at its open freedom. You averted your eyes, trying to get a grip of yourself as you inhaled deeply.

Maybe, just maybe, the outside world can wait.

•

**DAY 1**

Welp. Painting lessons, babysitting a grown up human and doing work for the next months... I think I'm liking this. I forgot what it's like to live and not just survive. I've been keeping myself in the dark for so long, worrying about things that might not even happen. It's time for a change.

Sometimes, you just gotta find a new purpose for living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's up to something... fishy. *snrk*
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, YorkshirePud!
> 
> The "white and grey dialogue was actually inspired from a part in Handplates. Starbot Dub's new Handplates episode inspired me to write this chapter. Especially the part where Sans was like "Red and gold. Red and gold over and over,". Man. I love Handplates so much ^w^
> 
> And before anybody freaks out... nah. Sans and Reader aren't romantically attracted to each other yet. It's just awkward adjusting to Sans' change of behavior is all. You'll know when the time comes ;3
> 
> Explanation about Sans' shift in behavior:
> 
> As mentioned before, Sans' laziness was all an act. But even being lazy, he's still one of the most hardworking people you'll meet. In-game, he's the one who made Pap's battle body, paid for the house, and was the one who possibly set up the puzzles for/with Papyrus as those were some pretty hard ones to calibrate. Not to mention, out of all the monsters you meet, he has the one with the most jobs. Not only that, he meets you at the Judgement Hall just to tell you how good or bad of a person you are, in silent attempts to guilt trip/praise you.
> 
> I said it before elsewhere. But for a guy who claims that he can't afford to care anymore, he cares an awful lot of an awful lot of things.
> 
> My point is that even in his laziest state, Sans doesn't want to make his life a complete waste and do absolutely nothing. For this story, Sans feels this itch to do something with his life and he can't afford being lazy all the time. So he does subtle things to make his life and time worthwhile. It wasn't until he saw Reader in a trance similar to his that he realzed his laziness act wasted his life Underground and on the Surface. He's still laid back but with determination ^w•
> 
> That's why he acts the way he acts now.
> 
> I hope it's not too OOC but, based on how the story flows, Sans has to shed off his mask one way or another. The plot calls for him to not be lazy and I hope I did justice an adding a new character trait to the skelebae X3
> 
> Sorry for the long note! Just wanted to get that out of the way.
> 
> And, btw, I need your help, guys. Badly. I made a post about it on my Tumblr account ([officaldaelight](http://officaldaelight.tumblr.com/post/154290332273)). I really need help. If you could spare even a dollar, that would be so amazing. If not, please do spread the word. I need this, guys.
> 
> Any and all support is appreciated.  
> [PATREON](https://www.patreon.com/officaldaelight)
> 
> Thanks for the support and for reading through all this! You guys are the best X3


	11. The Catalystic Postulate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So loud and so clear...  
> Let your heart.  
> Beat.
> 
> Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you know. *shrugs* The typical Sans-comforts-love-interest-from-a-nightmare-except-thing-escalate-quickly. But not the romance. Shut up. I'm still trying to buld it up XDDD
> 
> I COULDN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIS NEXT CHAPTER SO, YEY!! 2 UPDATES THIS WEEK!!
> 
> Also, if you didn't notice, I added a minor detail at the end of the previous chapter ;3

_**REPORT_7: (November 8, 201X)** _

_The seventh pair is making steady progress lately. The monster boy is learning to adapt to his new environment. So much so that he has changed in a positive sense. The human girl, however, is beginning to be quite frantic. There had been a sudden change in her diet, routine, and attitude. She's growing to be frailer and is on the verge of being malnourished. Had it not been the boy attending to her, serious matters would occur._

_As much as the staff and visitors want to help, there's nothing we can do. The experiment is crucial and desperately needed in a world like this. This is everyone's hope. One can't simply back out on it now._

_The contract even nullifies any form of help outside except for food and livelihood needs. Communication from the outside world must be devoid. No matter how small it may be._

_Asgore pleaded to aid the girl after seeing her state. We told him that this is monsters' chance to prove their worth. This can signal a peace between two races and speed up the pace for processing the Peace Treaty. And it can only be proved until the experiment ends._

_Since the other pairs made do by themselves (albeit, the humans were reacting similarly to the girl except at a lower level), bonds of friendship developed here, silent looks of rivalry there, the experiment and world looks at this pair now. They are the only one responding differently so far._

_I hope this could work out..._

_Our hopes rest on the monster boy now._

* * *

It was 1:17 AM.

During that time, Sans was fast asleep in his room, nuzzling his smooth face on the feather soft pillow, his blanket snuggled up to his chin while reveling in the warmth it brought. The SOUL nightlight hummed ever so softly that it matched his breathing, the cool light glowing gently on his round features.

He was fast asleep.

Comfortable, even.

He hadn't slept like this in a while. He wanted to savor this while he can.

The echo of high-pitched notes woke him from his sweet slumber. Several notes followed, stringing together a soft melody. Then, a wrong note sounded which then resulted in a sequential noise of mismatched notes, clanging his non-existent ears like it just hit something. Then, it all stopped.

Sans got up his bed a few moments after the music rang, setting his feet down carefully so he can't make a single sound. Luckily, his socks cushioned his contact between feet and ground, barely a thud was heard. He tiptoed to the curtains, parting them slightly to get a peek of what the commotion was. He scanned the complex from the living room to the dining room to the kitchen and the laundry room and bathroom hidden in the darkness. There wasn't anything that really caught his eye. And what of the piano noises? He didn't recall his colleagues leaving one. The only instrument he had was a guitar but that's just because he brought it with him.

A silhouette of something captured his attention.

It was never there before...

Unless...

Yep.

It was you.

Aaaand you were staring at the glass... again.

The monster sighed, pulling his hand up to his face and slid it down his eyelids, distressfully clawing at his skull slowly. With one more frown, he stepped out the curtains and marched towards you, hands in his pockets and a mix of concern and aggravation for his expression.

_'Was I really this much of an idiot back then?'_

He stopped a few feet away from you, tilting his head to get a view of your face.

 "Hey,"

Geez. You'd turned your head so fast, it would surpass warp speed. Your eyes were puffy and a bit red, obviously irritated and dry. Your hair was like Jerry's bed which was a thousand times worse than Sans' old one. Your shoulders were hunched so much so that it seemed you were being dragged down to the ground. When he saw **that** look in your eyes, he knew exactly what was going on.

 "Bad night, huh?" his voice melting to a softer tone.

 "Yeah..." you sniffed.

 "Nightmares keepin' you awake?"

You sighed. "I never had one so bad before. I'd usually doze it off and shake the fear out of me. But, this time, it just won't stop. There was white a-and grey. Then, there it was again. White and grey. Over and over again. And it won't stop. In the end, I saw myself lifeless and I looked so... so-"

 "That's enough... I've heard enough. I don't want you to remember," Sans raised a hand swiftly with authority even though the expression on his face indicate otherwise.

 "But that's it! It's all I can remember. No beginning, no end. I... I..."

The skeleton immediately knelt beside you, rubbing circles on your back. He knows the drill. He's been through the exact same thing before.

 "Shhh... Hey... Hey... It's okay. It's okay... Everything's okay- No, no. Don't think about it. Don't talk about it. I don't want to hear it tonight. I want you to focus on my hand on your back and my voice, okay? What did we have for dinner last night?"

 "Um... Steak, was it?" you stuttered, the words clumsily slipping from your tongue. "I told you I had no idea you can cook that well,"

 "Yeah, that's right," he smiled. "And what did you hear when you shook my hand the first time we met?"

 "Heh... Ha. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny,"

 "Right. Now who did you last talk to before you went in?"

 "This... um... Doctor? I can't remember his name. Before he sent me in, he told me he was going to propose to his girlfriend, the scientist that sent you in. Then, he told me that I was going on an adventure,"

 "Really? That's interesting... Now. Once you get out of here, what are you going to do?"

 "I... I..."

The tiniest of smiles curled at the edge of your lips suddenly disappeared, a bolt of fear coursing your body and a moment of realization struck you. Sans, who wasn't expecting this to happen, quickly offered his hand and you gripped it tightly like it was your only anchor to reality. You began gasping like air was completely out of your reach. And, once more, the lights in Sans' eyesockets blew away, petrified and terrified at your reaction to a simple statement.

 "I... I-I can't-I don't... I don't know what I'm going to do! Am I even going to do something once this is done?! I have no one, I have no job, I have nothing! I can't- I'm never gonna-"

 "Hey, hey! Easy! Easy... Deep breaths, okay? Deeeep breaths... Shhh..."

Unsure of what to do, the monster pulled your head gingerly to his chest. The beat of one's heart always soothed him. It reminded him that he was at the present. That there was a moment to live and the past or future was nothing at the moment. It reminded him that someone was living. It gave him hope that, even if there's chaos, one can still live. One can still see tomorrow. One can still be okay. It was something his father taught him and his brother and something Papyrus carried on during his panic attacks when they were still Underground.

You clawed on Sans' shirt like it was the only thing keeping you alive. You looked so beaten up. So lost. And this was him a few years ago. Boy, was he lucky to have a family. You? If he wasn't there, you'd have no one. So... he's the only thing you've got. He's the only one who can understand you better than anyone else at this point.

Weeping bitterly on his shoulder, you shuddered, literally shaken at your own fear of being nothing and alone. It left a cold and icy burden on your back while it fired your anxiety as your face heated up at your lack of oxygen.

Sans pulled you closer, resting your head on his neck (or spine, rather) and enveloped his arms around you, holding you tightly just as you did to him. He continued rubbing circles on you back, shushing you softly and whispering promises you thought to be empty.

 "Look... Once we get out of here, you're gonna have us, okay? Undyne is gonna be there. Oh, you have to meet my bro and dad. They're the coolest dudes you'll meet. And, not to mention, the King and Queen of all monsters. I'm sure they'd love to meet you, too. Don't worry. You're not gonna be by yourself. We're gonna get outta here..."

 "I-If... If we get out of here..."

 "Don't think like that. We will,"

 "What makes you say that?"

 "Really? We, monsters, were trapped Underground for a millennia. Does it look like we lost hope? Heck, we'd be laughing at this ten months crap like it's nothin'. We're gonna get out. I promise..."

Somehow, by some miracle, that tiny promise was enough to pull you back. Your rapid breathing slowly came back to normal and the pain on your chest slowly began to heal. He held you a few moments longer to make sure you were really calm before standing up to head to the kitchen to fetch you a glass of chocolate milk. You didn't rush downing it, this time. You took all the time you needed and took your attack moment by moment until you overcame it.

As he was taking care of you, Sans' eyes were laggardly draw to the piano that was never there before.

 "When did it come in?" he wondered out loud.

 "It was there when I woke up. They really have to give us a little warning before teleporting stuff in the middle of the night..." you replied.

He turned to you, still cautious of your state "You play piano?"

 "I suck. You?"

 "Erm... monsters' SOULs are kinda tuned in with music so... yeah. I can. And don't say that. You'll get it soon,"

 "Hopefully..."

Your gaze turned back to the city for a few moments before you shook your head and stared at the carpet instead. While that happened, a thought ran in Sans' head and his mouth already voiced it out before his head gave him permission.

 "May I?" he asked, gesturing at the piano.

 "By all means," you shrugged. "We're supposed to share it,"

 "Wait. Naw, I'm not dealin' with another panic attack while I'm playing a masterpiece. You're gonna have to play the left hand for me," he realized.

 "Wh- Wait. What song are you playing exactly?"

 "The one that played before I turned off the speakers while I did my laundry and while I was fixing the sink. You thought it was catchy,"

 "B-But... I-I don't know ho-"

 "Aw, come on. You just gotta feel it in your SOUL. It'll come out naturally. Here. I'll start it off,"

Before you could even protest, Sans already danced his fingers on the black and white keys, every note perfectly harmonizing others, playing a lighthearted melody that made your SOUL beat steadily. The skeleton closed his eyes, trying to take in the song as he tried to find the other keys that would match. Once content, he slowly started humming, carefully plotting the lyrics in his head with the timing of the tune.

 _"... nuh nuh na nuh, thousand years..._  
_I won't let you disappear..._  
_Let your heart... beat... here..._

 _Na nuh na nuh far and wide..._  
_Doin' what you hope is right..._  
_Chasin' what you feel inside..._  
_And nuh na nuh na path as mine..."_

You tried to follow along but, somehow, you were too dazed to. Sans wasn't bothered that you missed the notes, anyway. He just rolled with it and sang smoothly and softly. It was as if he was speaking to you through song despite his memory fuzzy on some of the lyrics.

 _"I feel it in my ribs..._  
_Feel it in my SOUL_  
_The pulse. Just. Grows..._

 _So loud, so clear..._  
_Let your heart. Beat. Here._  
_Let your heart. Beat. Here..."_

Sans continued to play and sing, the entire complex filled with the warm and homey song. He didn't think of opening his eyes, too focused to do so. He let his fingers be, trusting them to hit the right key at the right moment. The song resonated with both you and him so much that his own SOUL began to glow brightly underneath his shirt and ribs, humming the melody in a sound, not above a whisper.

You watched him play with so much passion. He was pouring his soul out with the rhythm, opening his emotions with the lyrics and making himself vulnerable at the song's ambiance. A tear escaped your eye as your own SOUL began to pulse light, touched that he would even think about doing this. In front of you, of all people.

 _"I feel it in my ribs..._  
_Feel it in my SOUL_  
_The pulse. Just. Grows..._

 _So loud and so clear..._  
_Let your heart. Beat. Here..._

 _So loud and so clear..._  
_Let your heart. Beat. Here._  
_Oh, let your heart. Beat. Here..._  
_L-"_

 

_"Let your heart. Beat. Here..."_

At hearing your voice, Sans' eyes shot open and he turned his attention to you, the last chord slowly fading to a soft diminuendo. A blush of embarrassment rose up your cheeks, sparking pulses of your blood warmly on your skin. You half-expected him to laugh it off, joke about it or respond childishly. But he... smiled. Just smiled. That's it.

Satisfied at your recovery, Sans patted your back as if telling you how proud he is. He inhaled shakingly, trying to calm down this satisfying ardency growing inside his chest.

 "Are you tired now?" he questioned.

 "Um... Nah. I'm okay now. Just... Can't really muster up the energy to sleep,"

 "Mmm... Let's just play that game we didn't finish. I kinda helped me relax with its graphics," Sans stretched.

 "Heh. Alright. Just a warning, though. I might pass out to sleep in the middle of it,"

 "Welp. That's just the point. Most likely, I will, too. I'm gonna feel bad for leaving Trico, though..." he chuckled as you did before him. "C'mon..."

He offered a hand to you after he stood up which you took rather quickly. He didn't feel like letting it go until he had to set up the controller. Some sort of mild anxiety began running in his head. All of that stopped as he remembered your heavenly voice sing that last line as a reminder.

  _"Let your heart. Beat. Here..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hear Beat Here" by Dashboard Confessional. I recommend you read this while listening to the song! ^w^ It's very soothing and it inspired me to write this chapter. It inspired me so much that I'd consider this the "theme song" of this fic.
> 
> You know what's ironic? That the chapter ends with Sans and Reader not ready to doze off yet and I'm super sleepy after writing this XDDD Two and a half hours of writing. That's a record.
> 
> I just have this headcanon that the songs that play for the monsters in-game is a reflection of their SOULs so it would make sense if monsters were fond of music. And before anyone asks... YES. SANS BROUGHT THE TROMBONE WITH HIM. THE DORK.
> 
> I hope the tiny fluff isn't overwhelming. I'm trying to make them take baby steps towards love so yeah. That's why I entitled this chapter so. Because before hitting things off, I will need a catalyst for these two lovebirds to get a fire burnin' X3 And this happened a few days after the previous chapter, btw.
> 
> And another note, Sans doesn't know why the experiment is important or what it is all about. He has no idea as the experiment calls him to. And, also. We're closer to discovering Reader's SOUL trait! Can you guess what it is? -w-
> 
> I imagine Sans not only reading bedtime stories to Pap but that he also sings lullabies sometimes if Paps still can't calm down. He himself gets sleepy at his singing that he sings himself to sleep, as well. Which is why I made him sing here. It's unlike him. But, really. His end goal here is to make Reader sleep XDDD Whcih I should do right now... LOL
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love ya all and thanks for the support!
> 
> And, yeah! THE LAST GUARDIAN, ANYBODY?!?! (Pls. Dun spoil. I didn't finish it yt X3)
> 
>  
> 
> [PATREON](http.www.patreon.com/officaldaelight)


	12. He'll be There Watching Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look into his eyes and, suddenly, you're helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY! NEW CHAPTER 'cuz Ima be real busy and I just don't want to leave you guys hanging X3
> 
> Ima keep teasin' you guys 'cuz it's fun XDDDD
> 
> Just listened to most of the songs in Hamilton and I'm nao FRICKEN INSPIRED. Beware. Ima write nao like HISTORY'S GOT ITS EYES ON ME 'cuz I'LL NEVER BE SATISFIED until I perfect the STORY OF TONIGHT.
> 
> New freaking obsession omg XDDD NUNUNU!! DON'T GET ME STARTED!! DUN START DAT MOOSIK-How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and Scotsman dropped in the middl-*DANGIT*
> 
> Welp. Hope ya like this chapter!

_"Over time, this law and habit is passed down and known:_  
_The SOUL will shine brightest when their strongest trait is shown."_

* * *

You can't recall the last time you had a good night's sleep.

Ever since your breakdown began, sleep eluded you. It's either it began to leave you because it felt that it wasn't needed or you just minded your mind-numbing fears a little too much at night. Even the bed, which was the comfiest bed you ever slept on, didn't do much justice. It was like sleeping on a pile of rocks when your anxiety plagued your mind. Soon enough, insomnia became your best friend and visited you more frequently as the nights came.

But... at the moment... you felt... something. Some calmness and tranquility. Safety in your arms and ease in your mind. Everything felt still yet loose. It was nice.

You yawned, slightly saddened by the fact that this sleep would end and the knowledge and hunch that this was going to be your last good slumber for a long time making you cross.

Wait.

WAIT.

This didn't feel like a bed... AT. ALL.

W H A T .

You blinked your eyes open, tearing the drowsiness away and the sudden jolt of adrenaline bursting in your system. Your head twitched upwards and there you found a familiar face staring at you, unamused.

 "How'd you sleep?"

 "Sans!" You sat up, flushed, disgusting, and embarrassed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep on your sho-"

 "Nah, it's okay. Don't make a big deal out of it. People sleep on me all the time. Protip: Do not let Undyne sleep on you. You'll find yourself in the emergency room faster than you can say 'NGAAAHH',"

 "Okay..." you giggled... reeeeaaally awkwardly.

 "Please don't make it awkward..."

Trying to help, you forced a smile on your face, pulling it in place. It wasn't even hot and you're sweating like you were in the tropicals. Sans sighed and dragged his hand down to his face, groaning disappointedly. You can't blame him.

 "You just did..."

 "Sorry! I just... Look, it's not... normal when humans do that to- I'll just shut my mouth," you babbled.

 "Thank Asgore. It's not a big deal. Really. You should've seen me with a Moldsmal buddy,"

 "So you monsters just... I dunno. Do stuff like... sleep on your friends' shoulders, hold hands, wrap an arm around the shoulder as a friend type of thing?"

 "Well, yeah. I know it's a different thing with you, humans. Not sure why, though. You don't find giving physical affection to pals nice? I don't get that. It just shows you care more than anything,"

 "O-Oh, we do. Just not... L-Let's just change topic! Nice weather today!"

The skeleton scoffed, still unfazed, grinning at you like you just did a heinous crime and he knows you're going to get in trouble but he's not gonna do anything about it. He goes along with the flow and gazes out the window, breathing, "Yeah. I guess it's gonna be winter soon,"

Wow. This guy was easy to work with.

 "Huh... We're almost halfway through..." you realized.

Sans looks at you in the eye, seemingly surprised you brought that up. Magnetized by his gaze, your eyes were drawn to his, giving him a questioning look as if asking why he's looking at you like so. You don't know why but... there's something hidden in his eyes. A longing, a cry, a plea. You can't tell. But he looked at you like both of you were separated by glass that can't be broken. Like he wanted to reach out. But he can't. And that was enough to tug your heartstrings, feeling a bit of sympathy for him.

Blinking and snapping out of the spell, the monster cleared his throat and stood up, the couch rustling as he did. He walked towards the kitchen without looking at you again like he's avoiding it.

 "So. Breakfast?"

 "Oh. Yes, please,"

 "A'ight. Let's see what we got here..." Flicking his hand with magic, the ridge flew open at his will... rather suddenly, yo might add. "Hmmm... Whadda you want?"

 "Um... I don't know. Surprise me,"

He shrugged. "Pancakes it is, then,"

He worked quickly and precisely, a new action within every second. His magic did the trick. You watched him as he minded his own business, preparing the batter and letting his magic do the rest. There was no noise except for the whisk mixing the batter, the clappy slap of the cream and the random noises the other materials in motion made. With another flick of his hand, he swatted lumps of the batter to his fire magic, instantly turning to solid and fluffy pancakes. He did this repeatedly until the batter was no more.

You watched as he worked. Tense. Ansty. His arms fidgeting whenever he did something. What's up with that?

Sans set two steaming plates of stacked pancakes on the table, not even inviting you to sit down. You invited yourself, anyway, digging them down once you sat. Admittedly, they were pretty good. He has to consider getting a career on cooking.

The two of you ate in silence and at a rather speedy pace. The clanking of forks against the glass was the only music that rang. Within five minutes, both plates were empty. You were about to carry yours to the sink when a blue aura wrapped around it, sending it floating in midair and following Sans' direction.

 "I got it," he mumbled.

Despite the pang of uneasiness souring inside of you, you shrugged it off and headed back to the living room, picking up the controller to pick up where you left off. You left Trico splashing on a pool of water when you conked out. You still had no idea where to go next but you guessed you just had to wing it.

When you tried to load the game, the screen won't show up. It was just... blank. You tried turning it off and on again but that didn't work. You were muttering to yourself at how stupid you were when Sans silently marched next to you, flipping a few switch, readjusting some wires before the screen flashed to life.

 "Wanna control again?" he offered the controller.

 "Um... Nah. It's your turn. You're better at finding out what's next,"

 "M'kay..."

The skeleton went on and played. Three minutes didn't pass, he already found out what to do. You hung your head low, shame weighing on your back. Your eyes tore away from the game and your mind sailed somewhere else. You blinked, trying to fight your urge to burst to tears... again. It must've been a while since Sans started because of what he said after he got your attention.

 "You okay? You're pretty quiet for a long time, buddy,"

Sighing, you grabbed a throw pillow beside you and buried your face in it, groaning your emotions out. Were those tears you felt? Great. Now you're crying on a pillow.

 "I'm helpless, aren't I?" you mumbled in a muffled tone.

 "What?" Sans raised an eyebrow, pausing the game.

 "Helpless," you rose your head up. "I'm just a damsel in ditsress waiting for someone to solve my problems... the very same problems I got myself into,"

 "Pal... You are no damsel in distress. Damsel, yeah. Feeling distressed? Looks like it. But I don't think you are what you say you are,"

 "But- I'm just... I... Look. I haven't been thinking straight these past few weeks. I almost killed myself. I can't even look after myself right! The only reason I'm alive is because someone helped! Even now, I've paralyzed myself to doing simple tasks like making dang breakfast! Even this... This... tension between us... That's... That's my fault, too. And I'm supposed to clear that up... but I did not..."

For a few moments, everything fell silent. The only thing you can hear was your breathing and the hum of the SOUL of the monster beside you. You couldn't take it any longer. You quietly let your tears fall as you wallowed in self-pity. You cursed yourself regarding how selfish you were. For once, you felt sorry for dragging Sans into this mess. He didn't deserve any of this. You don't get why he'd even look after you. He can fend for himself. You don't matter.

A hand appeared right in front of you. It belonged to the smiling skeleton, grinning at you sweetly. You wiped your tears away and sniffed before looking at him.

 "What's this?" you asked.

 "Let's start things off. Break the tension. I'm not agreeing that it's your fault but if you want this weird barrier to be broken, you gotta start it off,"

You stared at his hand. Then to him. Then back to his hand. You chuckled a little so that he can hear. You can't believe this guy.

So you reached out and shook it.

 "Sorry for mistreating you... and yelling at you... and calling you that really offensive name,"

 "And I'm sorry for provoking you. Wasn't right of me,"

 "Ha ha. Yeah..."

 "So truce?"

 "Truce,"

Once you let go, Sans' hand reached out to you back and gave it a small pat before going back to the game. You reconsidered his statement that it was normal for friends in monster culture to chill out at close proximity. Plus, you just wanted to be reminded you're not alone. It took all of your courage to finally give in and just leaned your back on his arm. The monster was shocked, sure. But he simply chuckled and shook his head afterward, leaning to you back.

You were placid once more, only speaking up once in a while to have a small commentary regarding the game. The repetitive question that stuck at the back of your mind began to edge at the tip of your tongue again. You look at Sans and realized that... you can't hold it back any longer.

 "Why are you taking care of me?"

Taken aback by the sudden inquiry, Sans paused the game to look at you again. You weren't going to get a clear and honest answer, were yo-

 "Because I don't want to be alone in this place for the next months. It sounds weird but... I need you, sunshine. I really do,"

That answer... might've just melted you right there. A smile curled up at the edge of your lips as you heart rate began to beat faster with a constant rhythm. Seeing you were satisfied with his answer, he smiled back. He rose up to get drinks after patting your shoulder again.

Sans was (is)... way better than you first thought.

Somewhere, within the depths of your being, a warm energy flowed through you from your very own SOUL. You didn't notice how brightly your SOUL began glowing until your eyes were drawn away from Sans. In a frantic flurry, you held your chest to hide the white light. Surprisingly, it worked. The monster wasn't there in time to see the light show.

You can't tell him.

At least, not yet.

•

**DAY XX**

**Nothin' much to say. Today was pretty great. Human and monster at peace once more :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima go sleep nao XDDDD
> 
> Also what do you think Reader's SOUL trait is? 7u7 It's been confirmed she has a white SOUL... =)
> 
> And Ima droppin' of a Hamil **TON** of referenes like it's hot! *ba dum tss*
> 
> AMURICHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL!!! (or Happy Holidays ^w^)


	13. Skeptical Speculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't there in the room when it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOOO!!
> 
> Sorry for not updating for a while. I was really busy making stuff for my YouTube channel and... welp. School's back XP 2017 is gonna be a real busy year -.- But I'm doin' all this fer you guys ^w^ Just want to make stuff that can give you hope and make you smile for the dae is all. 'Cuz y'all deserve all teh huggles in teh world ^w^
> 
> A'ight! Enough mush! ~Let's get down to business!
> 
> END NOTE WON'T BE ON THIS CHAPTER 'CUZ THIS UPDATE HAS 2 CHAPTERS 7u7
> 
> Also. LET THE HAMILPUNS RAIN FROM THE HEAVENS!!! AND A SPECIAL WARNING!! HAMILTRASH AHEAD!! SO. MUCH. HAMILTRASH!!!

**_ENTRY 71_ **

_These are the results of the research so far:_

_Human SOULs have 7 (seven) primary traits. Them being:_

  * _BRAVERY_
  * _JUSTICE_
  * _KINDNESS_
  * _PATIENCE_
  * _INTEGRITY_
  * _PERSEVERANCE; and_
  * _DETERMINATION_



_89% of human population has traits that fall on the seven, be it singular or a combination of more. 10.9% possess traits outside the primary, their SOULs bearing a color outside of the specified color spectrum. 0.1% of human SOULs are rather... unknown. On a few occassions, we'd find the SOUL of HATE (black) and the SOUL of FEAR (pink) (although unknown if the subject is indeed human or not)._

_As far as we know, no human can posses a white SOUL. Even if such a SOUL exists, the trait is yet to be known. It is unclear of what a white SOUL would behave._

_It is common knowledge that the color white itself is the presence of every color there is. Which is why monster SOULs are usually a mix of everything._

_Although, monsters have specific traits that fall upon the three:_

  * _LOVE_
  * _COMPASSION; and_
  * _MERCY_



_All three are results of multiple SOUL traits trying to dominate. This leads to a monster's trait falling on either one of the three._

_Still... no monster SOUL (which is white) can withstand holding itself together when its physical matter is no more. The magic holding the body is what keeps the SOUL alive._

_I do wonder... what happens if a human with a white SOUL, a human SOUL that persists even after death, is separated from its physical matter? What sort of trait could it hold? Won't the other traits be at war to dominate the SOUL? A SOUL like this must surely be powerful and would be superior to all other traits in strength and demeanor._

_Well... unless there is a human with a pure white SOUL... no one can find out..._

* * *

Little changes began to take place.

For example, both of you weren't scared to be in close contact anymore. Hugs, leans, and short cuddles weren't awkward. In fact it brought both of you warmth. Warmth both you haven't felt in a long time.  At first, Sans was nonchalant about it as it was normal in his close circle of friends and family (and by that, he means Papyrus, Dadster, Asriel, and Chara). Such physical contact is normal in monster culture as it is a sign of a really devoted and close friendship and a good relation to family.

Soon it just became... well, he can't quite put a finger to it... It just felt nicer than nice. Like. He felt kinda high and he felt kinda nervous? Wow? What the heck? Needless to say, he liked this kind of nervousness. And this was the guy who became lazy because he didn't want to feel nervous.

It kinda developed that he began hugging you for another reason. Some sort of protective instinct kicked in. The kind that was only displayed to mentioned circle of friends and family.

Regardless of that, he still called you by the nickname he gave... He wasn't ready to say your name just yet.

Another small change is that you began smiling to him more often. Not just the "OMG-that-pun-was-so-funny-you're-such-a-dork" smile. He can't help but **feel** like...

Okay. Wow. What the actual frack? That just sounds so weird of him. He shouldn't be thinking this.

_Change the subject, then, idiot!_

Ah! Yes. It was a beautiful day inside. The speakers were singing, the flowers began blooming. On days like this, guys like him...

Were jamming out to this sick musical he found on the playlist.

Like. Whoa. Okay. Sans wasn't into rap before. But after like a hundred repeats, he mastered the art skillfully. Without stuttering. Granted, he'd feel conflicted regarding the parts that had multiple characters singing. Should he take the part of the chill dude like him? Or should he yell with this weird mofo that had the passion to rise to glory? Dang humans and their incredible creativity and imagination to create things that can put a zeal in people's hearts. This was what Sans admired about humans. Monsters were logical, their emotions shared to others rather than expressing it. A lot of humans like you, however. Wow. You had the ability to create worlds from your brain, life from your mind. It was insane. He doesn't know a single monster who can do that. If they did, the skill was adapted and inspired from, well, humans.

It's just so awesome.

So there he was, singing/rapping as Mr. America's-Favorite-Fighting-Frenchman.

**_"LAFAYETTE!"_ **

_"I’m takin this horse by the reins makin’_  
_Redcoats redder with bloodstains"_

**_"LAFAYETTE!"_ **

_"And I’m never gonna stop until I make ‘em_  
_Drop and burn ‘em up and scatter their remains, I’m-"_

 _**"LAFAYETTE!!"** _  
  
_"Watch me engagin’ em! Escapin’ em!_  
_Enragin’ em! I’m— "_  
  
_**"LAFAYETTE!!"** _

_"I go to France for more funds"_  
  
_**"LAFAYETTE!!"** _  
  
_"I come back with more_  
_Guns_  
_And ships_  
_And so the balance shifts-"_

Hearing a buzz from the fridge, his attention was diverted. Even then, he continued mumbling the lyrics, reciting the rap at the exact speed and pace. It was something he was proud of. If you weren't so busy, he would've wanted to show it off to you...

The buzz usually meant something was being teleported into the complex. This particular buzz belonged to the fridge. Holding the handle, Sans was expecting something random like chisps, cookies, or chocolate. Still, that didn't stop him from silently praying it was nice cream as he had an unusual craving for it lately. He doesn't usually crave food but... Meh. He just can't point out what's up with himself. When he opened the appliance, however, he was visited by the presence of a food that he didn't know he was going to see until ten months end.

In a huge tupperware with a bright red lid was... spaghetti. Buckloads of spaghetti. Now, the staff usually brought in raw ingredients so the test subjects could kill their boredom by cooking. But this... He _knew_ where this was from. He knew _who_ this was from.

Overjoyed, his smile widening until he can sense his limit, he carefully pulled the container out of the cold kiss of the fridge. Once the appliance was sealed close, he gawked at the tupperware wide-eyedd and completely ecstatic. Oh, how he missed Papyrus' cooking.

He pulled off the cover, finding spaghetti topped with cheese. Just the way he liked it. Most of the sprinkles of cheese formed lines and curves that read a bold "NYEH HEH HEH!" with the dot of the exclamation point as a heart. Gosh, he loves his brother so much. He really did put up with his end of the bargain and, somehow, managed to get his famed spaghetti in this... apartment.

He was tempted to take a bite. But he simply can't eat this alone.

 "Sunshine? Hey! Check this out! It's bro's spaghetti! I bet it got better than last time. You'd be surprised how awesome he it at improving at stuff. Wait. Where's the grate- Nevermind! I found it!"

Sans sounded so giddy, a certain chipper at his voice and a certain excited twitch in his movements. He didn't mind nor care, though. When it came to Papyrus, he is happy to shamelessly by childlish.

He was preparing two servings when he noticed you still hadn't arrived to the countertop... which you usually and were supposed to do.

 "Sunshine? C'mon... You seriously don't want to miss this. This is straight from the Great Papyrus himself. We do not want to let him down,"

He proceeded to preparing their snacks when...

Silence.

 "Sunshine? Where are ya?"

Rattling.

He heard rattling in response.

Humans can't rattle their bones! ... Can't they?

 "Sweetheart?"

Cautious and growing anxious, he took big yet silent steps to your room. Be extended his arm, gripped the fabric of the curtains and...

You weren't there...

Huh.

Where were you-

There's the rattling again. What's up with that?

It was then he realized this rattling and seemingly shrieky noises weren't just something to worry about just because it sounded creepy despite hip-hop lowly jamming in the background. It was something to worry about **BIG. TIME.** For these noises didn't come from just anywhere... They came from...

The door you came in.

Okay? It's just door. Big deal, right? No one could be standing from the other side. There were sets of doors after doors after doors outside the apartment, all locked tightly so no one can enter.

But what's outside wasn't what Sans was worried about.

It was what was inside. What... or, rather, who was inside with him.

Once he spotted you and vice versa, you swiftly faced him fearfully, caught redhanded. Even then, Sans knew what's up. Scratches at the lock. Your hair in, once again, a shambled, disheavled mess despite the fact that the skeleton had combed it earlier. Your eyes baggy, tired and irritatingly red. Your cheeks puffy and damp. Your face marked with scratches and nail marks deep on your skin. The last time Sans saw something like this was a few days ago. When you had a nightmare.

But this?

This was far worse than what he saw.

It was as if you were in the brink of pure insanity.

He scolded himself. He should've checked if you really slept! He should've watched you eat! He shoud've- He could've done more! ... But he didn't.

Gulping, he slowly stepped towards you. "Sweetheart... What's going o-"

 "NOTHING! I wasn't doing anything!! I swear!!"

 "Hey! Hey, calm down... Let's just... step away from the door, okay? C'mon... Take my hand..."

 "Sans..."

Golly. You were so broken. So, so broken. Why didn't he even notice this?!

 "That's it, sweetie. Come here..."

Like a rabbit peeping out of its hole, a dog beginning to trust or a monster stepping out of the Underground for the first time, you carefully placed one foot after the other, your head itching and aching to look back at the door that separated you from the world.

 "C'mon..." he coaxed, his arms wide open and his expression utterly grieved.

With a few more steps, you finally stepped into his embrace. You weren't sane enough to process it but, oh, how tightly he hugged you. How worried he was for you, his body trembling in fear and his breath hitching as he tried to coat his anxiety. You were... dying. On his watch. Granted, both of you weren't that imitate enough that you would bitterly grieve at the other's loss. But if Sans lost you, he just knew and felt that there would be something missing in his heart. A gaping hole that can never be filled. He knew he would never be satisfied for the rest of his life, knowing that he let someone die when he can do something about it. When he can take action.

 "Sans, I'm fine. I'm okay," you lied, your voice hoarse and dry.

 "Yeah, right. 'Okay' my ass..." he grumbled.

 "You don't have to be worried about me..."

 "I have every dang right to be worried about you, sweetheart!!"

The last words echoed againts the cold walls, piercing and aching yet it sent a warm tingle in your chest. With that reply, you fell silent and decided not to yap about what happened to him any longer.

He sighed, letting off the last bits of aggravation built up.

 "Look. I just- You're scaring me here. I asked you a lot of times before: please, take care of yourself," he begged, reaching out his hand to caress it softly against your smooth cheek. "I can't let you die..."

 "With you around, there's no way I'm gonna, huh?" you kidded even though his last word left a horrifyingly cold chill down your spine.

 "Just... Stay alive, okay? That would be enough for me..."

 "... O-okay..."

 "Good. Now..."

His hands were suddenly around you, sweeping you off your feet as he craddled you in his arms bridal style. Baffled by his sudden actions, you encircled your arms tightly around his shoulders, afraid to fall. One of your hands clawed on his shirt, all the more sending him hints of your fading sanity. He noted this and held you closer to his body, blocking you from an invisible and metaphorical danger.

 "You simply must get a taste of Pap's spaghetti. It's gonna blow you away,"

The monster's smile was strained as he felt his chest tighten. That was a close call. He better watch out for you more often, attempt to vanquish the demons at war in your mind. If not, he's gonna lose you.

He's going to be sans you.

He really better keep an eye socket out for you.


	14. No͘͞͏ ̸͏W̢a͘͘y͜ ́O͘͟u̧t̨͢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stay alive..._   
>  _S T A Y A L I V E . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N OT I C E :**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF THE UPDATE. GO TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND THIS PART.
> 
> AGAIN. THIS IS THE **SECOND PART OF THE UPDATE**
> 
> Just thought I'd give a word of caution to those who immediately head to the last chapter the see when they see an update :3

Escape. Now. Right now. Must. Escape. He said, "Stay alive," Try. Try to stay alive. But you must escape. Now. Stay alive. Escape. Get out. Get away. Be free. You need to be free. Both of you had to be free. Free. Freedom. Escape. Do everything. Anything.

Escape. Now. Stay alive.

E̡sc͜a͟p̕e.҉

N̴̰͚̪͟ ̡̰͚O҉̶̰ ̸̟͍̥͕͡ͅW̶̛̪͉͈͘ ̨̙̦͎̬̯̙̰͞.̳̖͘͞

S̰͚͜ ҉̪̩̺̹̱̯̣̹͝t̡͉͘ ̱̬̙͓̘a̷̧̡̼̼͇̗̹̞̝ ̴̢̠̖͜y̷̘̱̩͠ ̦̭̤͕̜̘͎͙͘͟ ̷̖̥ ̥̳͈̗̭̟͝a͚̲̙̮̺ ̱̤͖͢l̸̜̭̣ ̧̢̠̻͎̥ͅi̝̳̝̩ ̠v͈̝̭̹̻̬͉̫ ̧҉̼̭̱̮̯̙̫̟e̛̲͚̪̗͝ͅͅ ̫͍͔̥̬̕͢͢.͍̘̼͙̩͝ ̢̛̹̲͓͕͎̻̩.̝̜͔̦͎ ̶̢͚̖.̻͖̺͍̠̣͓͍

W H I T E

G R E Y

W H̵̯̙̯̼̩̻͙͠͡ͅ I T E

G R E Y

W

H

I

T

E

.

 

G

R

E

Y.

 

W̨҉̛̜͖̘̦̞̺͈̭͇͚̲͓̤̕͡H̢̰͖̬͎͖͖̗̫͉̗̜͘͟͟Į̶͍̙̺̱͔̘͖͕̞̝̮̠̩̬̩ͅT̷̨͕̤̤̲̘͇̤̺͕̬̙͜ͅE͏͖̻̥̙̮͕̯̩̭͇͉̬̣͜ͅ.̸̙̖͍͔͓́́͢ ̼͚͙̞̦͚̭͚̤͍̘̥̤̟͘͞G̡̨̥̹̱͈̀̀͡R҉҉͎̞̜̦̯E̷͉̬̦͖̖͍͙̹̙̝̰͘͠Y҉̷̵̧̛̺̜̼̤̯.̶̡̡̹͓̤̙̙̘̀͢

Ę̢̅͊̈ͤ͒̌̒ͯͤ̓̆̄̔ͯ͝͞͏̦͕̣̭͔͎͖̟̭̯̘̤̲̰̞̺s̴̴̛̤̠̩̜̳̼̳̪̜ͤͫͬ̂ͦͭ̌̿͊ͪ̑ͨ̀c̷̴̨̞͉̘̰̝͔͎͎̯̺͍͓̤͚̥̫̰͔ͮ͑̐ͫ̂̈͜ȁ̷̶̳̤̙̺̦̙̣̗͇̥͍̥̠̭̬̟̰̖̓̃̎͞͞p͓͚̟̲̜͔̮ͭͭͥ͋́ͭ̋͢͡ę̷̲̮̘̠̖͚̪̙̫̠̗͇̹͎͍̋̅̈̃̃ͨͤ́̈́ͅ.̵̰̘̖͚̮̙̝̱̳̋ͥ̑̄̅ͫ͛ͪ͗́ͨͩ͘ͅ ̸̼̠͙̿̅̾̈͢͞͡ͅN̸̡̮̠̗̮̻̍͗ͧ̈́͌ͦͩͩ̏ͯͪͭͣ̆ͧ̚ȯ̢̨͕͉͚̻̜̖͍͓̪͙̬͈͓ͥ̔ͣ̔́w̵̡̨͎̫̮̥͍͉ͩͥ̾ͪͫ̒̆̎͗͋͑ͩ̌ͧ́͢͡.̧̛ͩ̐̃͐̒̋͆͐͑ͦͥͩ̋̋̔ͩ͌̚͏̺͉̗̭̻͙̹ ̋͂̾̎͂̿̑̑̋ͮ̓̍̃̂ͥ͛̉̾͏̗̳͙̙̻͈̫̜̺̞̝̮͢S̸̨̖̬̹̝̠̱̭̰̘̞̺͛̈ͦͫ̿̅̌͐͋ͫ̐̏̐ͯͤ͆ͨ̚͟͞t̓̀͌͊͑̾̎ͬ̄̚̚҉̣̰͈̱̫͎̰͓̀͢ͅͅạ̶̙̙͚̮̺̥̯͍̼̘͔̅̏͌̆͌ͨ͐̽̚͟͞ý̡͈̣͖͔̦̈́͆ͣ͢͝ ̨ͣ̏͋̽͞͏͚͚̰̮̟̱̜̞̼̜͕̬̜̩̤͉̀́aͪ̋̂̊ͮ̈́̉̉̄̍͏̸̢̺̠̭̠̪̻̠͍̲̲̘ͅͅl̴̶̥̩̗̤͇͚͇͖̣̀̂ͫ̓̓̐̂̋ͅiͧ̎ͫ̾̋ͦͣ҉̡̢̢͔͙͈̟͙͎͘v̧͖͍̺̬̔̾̐ͨͥ̚͘̕͢͡é̱͉̳͎̠̬̩̺̼͉͚̲̝̣̿ͪͧ͊ͬ̈́ͥ̂ͤ̄͆̌ͫ̏ͧ̽ͫ̈́̕͠͞.̵̝̬̗͈̜̬͔͇̫̰͍͐̏͆͊̇́̚͢͡ ̷̧̾̄̇ͯ͂͡͏̷̜̼͎̹̳̞͎̖͔̭͎͍̻̝̘̙̭E̸̡̟̼͚̝̓̄̏̎ͮͭ̈̌ͦ̉̍̈́͟ş͍̥͈̯̦͖̭̤̼͖̣̞̥̰̈́ͣͥ̿̽ͤ̒͗̌ͨ̿͋ͥ̓̎̈́̐ͧ͢͞ͅͅc͉̩͓̟̥̽̎̏͑ͣͯͤ̒̍͑ͩ͑͌͑̔ͣͮ̚͝͞a̐͆͆͆̇ͧ̏҉̵̜̙̮̙̠̱̗̹̞̟̳̦̯̀͘ͅͅp̐̋̿̌̾́ͥ̒ͨͮ̚͏̡̟̰̩̭̪͎̜̜͓͟e̡͔̹̻͍̪̞̻̜͉͍̙̝̹̯̬̍̂͗ͮ͗̏ͭ͋͒ͥ͊̌͝.̵̸̧̙̫͔̙͉͚̥͔͉̪̥̒͋̄̇̈ͣͬ̅̒̇͂ͯ͠ ̧̨̺͍̹̱̜̦̜̙͖̬̜ͮ͌̓͑ͩ͌͋͛̕͟͠ͅN̲͕̟̞̩̈́̄̅̿ͮ̍ͬ̊̎̾̚͢͞ȍ̽ͭ̉̐ͯ̈̽͛͂͗̚͏̡̞̞̩͇̰̱͞w̶̧̢͍̙͍̳̤̝͚͎̥̪̟̯̣͙̼̯̩̥̋ͬ̒̉ͥ̈́̍́͡.͉̣̗̘͉̗̘̣͉͔͉̺͈͗̍̔ͯ̂͑̀̂̈̍͒̉̽ͣ̂̽̕͢͜ ̷̧̖̰̯̰͈͔͕͉̜̪̊̋̍͑̀̌ͯS̴̸̬͇̲ͬ̅̄̇ͯͧ͐͗͌̍̋͂̅ͩ̐͟t̨̺͇̩̤̺͇̜̠͛̍̓ͩ͒̍ͮ̅͘aͤͪ̋̅̿̋̊̓̀҉̥̦͓͙̗̺̭̘̰͚̱̼͕̼͖͉y̺̤͓̱̜̻̖͔̖̑̒͌͗̒ͫͤ̿̎ͬͭ̏͗̀̀̚͢͟͝ ̢̝͇̜̹̘͔̗̈́ͧ̊͐ͪͭ̀̚̕͘a̷͂̈͑́̏ͬ͌̓̐ͤ̃̅͒̑́́̐͗̽́͝͏̡͖̰͓̪͎̙̹̻̫͚ḻ̨͙͚̬̘̣̹̬̠̝͈̳͔̜͇͍̣ͯ̓̽̑ͦ͑́̀ͅi̷̠͕͚̟͙̯͖̦͖̩͓̤̮̫̻̭̠̙̋́̈́̓̅͆̏́͌͋̏ͨ̃ͨͤ̀ͅṽ̸̵̡͎̳̳̲̯̠̝̫̊́͑̐ͧͬͬͬ̔͝ȩ̔̿ͩ͂ͩ͗͊̈̿̎͂̋̓̂̊̚͟҉̥̰̗̪̭̦̠̫.̆̾͊̌̿͑́̀̄̂͐ͬ̊ͩ̃̐̚҉̧̢͕̫͔͢ͅ ̵̷̼̜͈̯͕̫̜̳̙̪̘̽̿́ͪ̄̐̀̓͂̽̊̕͞͠Ę̶͎̮̹̪̜̱̱̼̗̣̫͖̮̖ͣͯ̈́ͫ̏ͣͫͯ͗̀̕͞ș̵̵͚͈̩̥̤͙̼͖͚͖̜ͯͪ̏̄̀̉̿͌̊ͥͬ̅̈̌̽̓̏̽͘c͇̜̬͕͖̟̤͎̬͚̋̉̈́̄̔́̓̌ͤ͑̉ͫ̾͞ả̴̡͉͈̼̥͈͖̥̍ͣ͒ͭͧ̽̾͆͠p͓̭̬͖̠͔̒̐̈́ͤ̎̀ͧ̓̌̄ͧ́̐ͩ̂ͬ͘͜͝e̢̨̨͖̦̘͇̓̃ͥ̅ͥ̽͢͡.̧͉̤̥̻͕̬͓̳͔̞̼̬̞̤̖ͪ͆ͥͫ͂ͩ͒̚͠ͅ ̵̢͇̰̙͔͕͈̤͖͈͖͍͔̜͕͙̰̭̏̅̒̒ͭͪ̀ͪ̄̿̿̕͟ͅN̶̩̼̮̗͎̞̘̰̗̠͕̖͓͔̿ͪ̔͐ͫ̍ͣ͛̒̌̿ͬͦ̄̃̚̚̕o̴͙̺̙̞̫͔̼̬̯̤̩̻̒̿͛̎ͭ͂ͧ͋̊ͫ̌̈́̍̈́̂ͦ̍̓w̋̓͂ͯ̓̋ͧ̆ͥ̊̍̈́ͤ͌̃ͨ͐̚̚҉͏̵̬̟̩̻̜͙̪̩̜̮̬̘͔̳͖ͅ.̷̧ͩ̂̍ͩͪ̊ͬ́̋ͣ̽̔͂̾͜҉̺̦͉̞̳̦͈̼̞̠̖̪̻͍͚̤̀ͅ ̡̞͚̤͖̫͍̫̣͖͈͖̟̦̦͍̤ͯ̔ͪͥ̆ͪ͛ͧ̒͡S̸̙͙̭̪̟̫͔̻̟̖̦ͭ̽̌̅ͨ͐̓͛ͬͯ̍̂̐̀̚͟͞t̴̸̨̼̼̰̼͔̗͓̲͚̞̮̬̓͂͋̃̍ͬ̌̓ͫ̎̍͂͌̇̇̀̃̚ͅͅå̵̝̘͕̻̫̖̮͎̜̖̭̜̙͌ͧ̾͡͠y̨̪͈̬̪̝̦̖͔̙̼͙̘̭̥̦͋̀̈͑̒̈́ͫ͐ͭ̓̈́̆̈̃ͨ́́ ̡̛̳̹̜͎̭̼̯̩̫͖̫̜̭ͫ͗͋̀̚a̧̨͕̜͉̥̩̘̬͎̰̦̲̠͕̲̭̬͚ͪ͗͊͗ͮ͑ͦ͝͡l̷̛̦͈͖̤͙̞̮͎͚̯͉͚̼̹̣ͧͩ̃̏̒̌́́̕i̵̷͍̱̱̟̺̤͈͍̘̪͓͓͇̙͔̥̒ͭͧ̍ͪͨ͑ͧ̓̅̔ͩͭ̄̕ͅv̡̧̮͈̦̝͈̬̝͚̼̻̹̬̣͈͈͖̋́ͪ͊ͤ͊̂̅̃͗̆ͩͩͅͅe̶̦͕͚̹͕͇̰̗̮̘̲̩̲͖͙͊̆͆̄ͣ̓̃͘͟͞.̴̡̺̻̗͇̭̯̹̩͈̝ͥͮ̾̆ͦ̔̓͞͡ ̜̥̫̙̇ͪͥ̏̀̆̊̚͢͜͟S̵̹̻̳̩̹̖̪̤̯͙̭̼͑̑̆̽̾̐ͮ̌ͬ̿̋͛ͬ̀͜ą̷̡̨̗̮͙͎͓͓̓̈̇͋ͥ̎͟v̢͈̯̻̘̲̻̼̯̤̮͈̥͉͍͇̲͆͗̿̑̓͌̃̓ͬͧ͆̀͜͠ͅͅe̴̸̴͇̞̼͋͊ͬ̉͛ͣ̉́́ ̡̡̫̪̪̪̜͈̘̺͈̯̟̅̍͐ͨ̊̀̊̏̚͟͟͞y̽̂ͯ͂ͦ̅̉̌̂ͥͦ̀͏̢̛̯̜̭͓͇̫͎̗̞̙̝̺̩̠̞̹̙o͛ͤ̉͑̆̇̇̊̽ͦͯ͋̆ͣ̌̎͒̚͜҉̧͕͖͓̤̦̮u̵̘̼͍̬͈̲͕͑̒̌̅̂ͣ̈́̉͊̚͡͠r̴̷̵̬̣͚̳̫̼̫̪̱̜̣̝͔̤̲̒̈̈ͤͯ̌̈͆̉̓͐͂̽̾ͧ͘sͬ̿̃ͯ͗̉̽̓̊̔ͧ̌̕͏̲̞͚̖̻̝̗̮̮̩͈̯̝͖͍̮̰͕ȩ̷̞̩̪͔̤̮̙̼̅ͧͦ̌͐͆͌l͍̞̮̺͈̖͙̣̻̣̰̜̪̯͇ͣ͛̔̍̈ͭͯ̓̈́ͤ͌͌͡͞f̴͍̬̜͔̼̮̪̮͙̈ͯ̂͂̾ͣ͒͐ͮ͑̈́̊ͯ̀̀.̵̥̦͕͇͕͙̆̄ͮ̄̓̀ͩͮ͛ͮ̓̆͋̎̍͞͡ ̷̴̴̫̪̦̭̦̩̱̮̃ͧ̌̾̾́̆ͪ͒͂̍͂ͦͣ͌̀͟N̵̥̺̦̫̠̹͖̼̥̾̉ͦ̉ͩ̍͊ͥ́̎ͮ̀̕o͗̈̒ͥ͐̌͢҉̸̵҉̩̲͍̣̦̱̻̮̮̹̟͈w̴̠̬͎̦͙͚̹̺̹̹̥͇̪̘͖̽ͪ̏̅͋̈́̊̌̅̒̊.̤̜͚̘̭͚̫̠̫̟͕̯͇͖͍̙ͫ̓͂ͮͫͨ͌͛ͦ̈͐͒ͯͯ͟ ̏̈͂̂͡҉͏̡͚͇̲͔̮͇̦͔̥͍̮̬̩̖͢Ş̋̿ͣ̓͌҉̼͎͙̘̙̬̬͚̥̜͕t̸̢͖̞͖̥̼͖͉͍̼̪̔̂͊̂̓̊̉̃̊ͥ̓̇̊́̕͡ͅà̵̶̡̧̝̤̬͉͉̳̗͈͈̮̮̮̰̜̀̂ͦͤ̊ͨ̓̓͐ͪͮ̍̽̕y̷̖̲̥͇͇̩̦̒ͯ̈ͦ̊̐ͬ̓̅̓͛ͫ͜ ̛̾ͭ͌̚҉̰̰͎̱̪͓̕a̡̛̞͔̥̞̹̩̹͚̱͙͔̬̩͈͎̘̮ͯ͑̿ͬͪ̎̍ͫ͠lͣ̒́ͩ̀ͥͤ͐̒͊ͪ̓̍̓ͬ͢͏̸̳̖̺i̧̛̠̼̙͉̱̞̥̠̬̯͎͖̙̦̜̳̙̖̞̾̆͐ͩ̾̇̋v̮̠͇͎̹̼̦̳̣͑ͪͨͧͭ͒̃̋̚͢͞ͅe̽ͥ͋ͭͨͧͫ̈̄̓ͦ̓̒͌ͮ̕̕͠͏̢̬̹̯̫͍̪͈͓̱̳̺̘̩͚.̶͚͚̘̯̝̦̣̩̝̘͑̉ͭ̆͑͆̅ͥ̔̈́̂̔̓̚̚̚͘ ̸̧͖͚͇̫͉̘̮̮̱̻͈̳̩̮̹ͫ̽ͣ̄̓͊D̷͓̺̥̘̞̦͖͔̘̝̞̟̣͈̻̪ͣͪ̂́̍̕ͅͅő̷̴̯̩̙͙̼͉̼̻̻̩̒̽͛ͧͯ̃ͥ͂̆͆ͦ͆ͯ͆̓ͥ̀ͅͅ ̷̸͔̘̯͈̘͂̑ͣͫ̈́ͬ̅ͥͨ̒̔ͩ͘͝e̐͛̔͑͛̎҉̸̶̛͔͚̗̮̠͇̼̠ͅv̢̜͙͎͉̱̟̝̮͖͕̜̫͇̫̦͓̯̙̍̊̀̇ͪ̒ͣ̀̚̕͘͢ͅe̢̝̝̝̳̻͚̋̎̋̃̍ͨ̀͟͜͢r̡̪̪͎̣̺̮̬̱̗͖̗̫͉͗ͥ̑ͮ̅̌̍̒͒̾̓͂͞y̵̏͊̆͂ͩ͗̇ͯͥͨ͏̪̳̱̲̳̘͇͔̗͖̦̗͍͉̩͍̦͜͞͠t̵̩͓̗̪͍̭͙͕̱̎ͮ̐ͤ͆̅͆̑̓͗́͗͟͡ͅͅh̉̿̋̋̉͋҉̨̲͓͖̹̼̠̳̳̟̯̝͘i̶̷̠̞̙͔̯̦̻͉̦̠̞̳̗̼̪̰̰͕̊̉̇ͥͪ̋̅͐̍̅ͅnͩ̽̿͐̀̽̅͞҉̤͉̯̞̙͚̺g̡̛̩̲̲̻̻ͮ͆̀͐̏͑ͬͣ̊͂̚̕͟͝ ͊ͭ̿̅ͪ͟͏͏̘̖̪̘̣̘̩̜̼͔͉̤͓̠͚͚̜͙a̹̺̟͕̹̮ͥͥ͐͛ͫ͛ͨͮͧ͆͂ͫ͋̅̈́ͦ͐̓́͢ͅn͓̜͇̳̮̖̠͓̟̫̹̳̭̜͍͇̞̍̋͋͒̓̿̆̐́̋ͭ̂̀͠d̽̃͆͛͑͏̧̦̥̦̣̪̥͎̙̭͓̻͖̺͙̱̳͓ͅ ̨͇͇̹̞̺̬ͤ͂ͣ̇̇͋͛ͮ͂ͫ͗ͮͫͭ͒͆̕͝͠ã̷̸̦͓̰̦̦̦̩͙͎̞̖̀̿ͧͬͪ̑ͧ̌̊͌̇̎ͥͅn̵̶̨̹̟̤̝͔̣̭̫͉͕͙͔̱̑̊̀ͮ̄̆̈͂ͯ̅͒͞y̶̫͕͉̯̮̣̹̹̯͓͆̈̊̒̓ͪ̊͑̈̋ͥ̍̈ͩ̌͑̊̇͂́͠t̺͓̮̳̹̪̻͔͈̓̇̊͑ͪͫ̔ͫͩ͑̂͡h͕̝̟͉̅̋̍͛̓̓ͦͪ̃ͤ͂̈̽͑́͘ͅi̢̺͕̣̘̭̬̙̱͈̮̬̰͚͉̝ͧ͒ͥͭ̓ͣͪ̅̌ͧ̎̾ͭ̉͐͐̃̉́̕͟͡n̴̢̧̤͙̣̺͑͐ͫ͑ͤͩ͛ͨͩͬģ̴̟̖̱͎͕̹͕͉͖̭̤̠ͣ́̇̃ͮ́̆ͮ̎ͮ̓ͪ͑̅̽̅̿͘͜͡.̡̲̝̦̘̖̤̯̙̹̺̱̅̌ͥͧͬ̔́̚̕̕ͅ ̴̛͉̮̟̯̥͔̬̩̹̏̆ͭͧ̈́̈́̾ͥ̄̚̚͜͡͞G̢̛̬͈͍̮̤ͬ̔͆͂̒̈́ͩ͢͝e̵̔̎͋̿ͥͭͬ͆̂͌̄̀ͪͥ̎̌̅͊̓͡҉̮͙̟͎̟͚͔̗̝̦t͚̱̮̬̻̝̱̯͔͚̬͔͚̓̑̉̃̉̇͒ͣ̎ͮ̎̃ͣ̑̇ͥͣͬ́́̚͢͢͠ ̴̵̽̿͋̿ͩͭͫͧ͑ͩ̇҉̴̬̩̙̱̣̼̠̻̗̞̯͠ͅͅͅo̢̡̮̺̮̞̥̪̜͇̜̗͔̝̝̥̬̰̙̥͓̒̒̉́̾͗ͥͭ͆̍̿̊̔̍̽ͩ͋̌͘͜u̶̲͔̮̱͎͇͍͖̜̪̻̠̤̦͕͌̎̈ͩ͛̌̋̾̐̋ͬ̈́͟ͅţ̢͈̯̯̙̩̩̪̞̳͖͈̭̟͓̈̆͊̓ͣ̽ͨ̃ͣͣ̚͜.̾̓͂̿ͦ͌ͦ̓͂̏҉̛̩̘̻̮͙̪͇̩̮̞͟ ̷̃̎̊̌̄̉ͯ̀̇̾̅̈̀҉̶̛̦̹̬̥E̸̶͖̖͓̰̱͉̞̪̠͕̩̼̹̤͚̳̭̦ͣͫͨ̐̋͗͆ͣ̐ͨ̉ͭ̾͒̒̏ͭ̈́͜s̵͇̘̻̦̱̦͎͈͖̩͇̲̦̫̓̄ͪ́ͨ͞ͅc̸͔̞̞̭͚̳͍̱͎̮̙͔̪̊͊̂̋̉͜͟͝å̴͓͉̲̜̥͚͙̰ͩ̌ͦͧ̋ͥ͆ͫ͊́ͮͫ̚̕͝p̷̛̳̼̠̹̙͔͖͍̗ͦ̔̋͋̅̎̽ḙ̵̢̳̬͉̺̪͙͔̼̖̲̳̜͚̞̺̃̈́̔̓ͦ̊͒̋͊͛ͨ̉̄ͮ̏̈͘͟ͅͅ.̨̞̞̰̣͉͕̭̲̪͕͔͙̻͖̿ͫ̅͑̂͑ͭ̓͛̿͆̓͟͡͝ ͪ̈̋̏̓̒ͫͮ͒ͬ̑͋̚҉҉̪̯̼̭̠̪̙̳̤̠̬̥̲̗͉̼̞̘ͅS̙̯̙͍͎̤̳̤̰͔͇̪̦̝̯̐͐́̾̽̒̓ͥͪ͘͟t̐͂̚͞҉̶̻̙̹̮͇̦̹̲̘̳͖̹̫̪͢a̧̡̻̫̱̥̳̞ͯ͋̅͊̌̆̀͋͑͒̓̄͊͜ỵ̦̼̭͎͙͉̤̝͎̰͎̣̘͙ͫ͌̂ͭͨ̂̾̇̊̇͋̇̊̚͝͞ ̖̭̮̱̰͉̼ͨͨͭ͛ͨ̃̓͒̇̈́̀̀ͯ̋̚͟a̶̷̢͙̼̮͚̙͉̠̭̗̖ͩ̄͊̾̓̽̎̆͑̚l̸͕͖͚͇̥̗̭̯̖̼̳̿͂̐̃̕i̢̢̪̘̹̬̯̟̙̫̳̰ͬͥ͗̌̈́ͦ͑ͦ̚̕͢͝ͅͅv̷͈̭̖͓̬̦̲̝̞̖͔̒̂̄̃̾́͑̽̓͑̀̕e̶͙̩͚̫͇̯̠̎ͧͦ͊ͬ̂̉ͯ͜͠.̡͈̠͇͙̱̗̟̜̿̈́̇͟ ̸̵̝̼̜̱ͩ̉ͥ̄͛̀͟͞S̷̨̡̹̩̪̯̜̯͕ͥ̄̓̔͌ͥ̕t̴̢̜̣̠̝̟̱̣̠̘̥͎̼͉̳̳̻̲̅̇̏ͩ̎̉̄̓̀͞ͅa̶̧͖̼̟͕̣̲̦̟̮͈̻͕̗̫̤ͥͨ̐̃͌͊͆ͮͩ̿́̋̃͊̒̉̚͢yͭ̂̑ͮ͆̓̍̕҉̴̨̩̹̳̣̲̣̩̟̝͔ ̧̹̱̹̪̙̩͉̽͒̓ͥͨ̍ͧ͑͝ą̥͚̭͍͍̰̠̜̼̜̂̿̍͊̄͒ͥ͋̏ͧͫͪ̔̍͟l̵̢̢̋͂̾̆͌ͮ͏̣̯̖͙̩̬͚i̺̠̯̯̳̖ͦ̑̈̍ͫͩͤ̿͐ͦ̐ͮ͘͠v̴̧̥̺̦͇͓̼̲̮̭̣͈͎́̓̎̌̍̏͂ͤͯ̆́́e̶͔͖͕̮ͦͨ̈̐ͦͪ̇̊͋ͣ͊.̶̴̪͈͍̰̺̝͕̤͚̝͍ͧ͛̍ͮ̿̂̌̍ͣ̓ͤ̊̿̐̂͊̃̕͢͢ ̵̶̲͈̙̭͍͇̞̳̣͈̺ͨ͛̒̋̅͟ͅD̴̴̡̦̟͚̥͖ͤ͒̽ͣó̷̸̶̽͛̐ͫ̇ͧ̊̏ͧ̔ͪ̑͏̺͇͇̘̳̣̙̜̟̙̲͔͇̮̟̣͔̩͇ṉ̶̴̨̥͎̺̖̹̙̯̦̤̪̩̫̗̤͔́̏ͯ͗̿̂͐̽͐̉̐̆͗̒'̴̴͉͉͇͍̇͒͑ͩ͌̀͟t̵̷̸͉̱̝̤̞̭̦̞͕̲͎̰̻̬̟̝̻ͭ͗̏̔͆̊͋́̐̀͘ ̸̧͚̟͖̻̫̣̖͎̺ͨ͑ͥ͛̔͑͌̅̐͆̈́̏ͦ͐ͫ̽̐ͅl̸̡̛̛̬̫̗̪̻̬̹̘̠̟̠̟̙͉̻̜̎ͥ͆̋ͬ͠ͅe̽ͫ͒̾̈̈̓͌͛ͤ͢҉͎̣͔̠̜̝͙̫̹t̷̡̬͔̜͉͈̜̳̗͖̬̖̝̟͈̂̒̅ͦ̍̐̆ͪͨ̂ͨ͂̃̈́́͝ ̦͖̤̦̭͓̝͖͕̬̟͉̲̥̬̒ͥ̋ͧ̈ͣ͌͌ͤ̏͑͢͝͝ͅͅt̸̛̩͔̼͇̤̪̜̯͇̪̜̜̠͇͎͇ͭͧ̃ͥ͆͆ͯ́h̷̶̞͚̝͔̲̹̙͗ͩ͗ͮ̓ͦ͋̈́̂͊̐ͣ͟͡e̵͈͇̣͓̠͕̻̗͔ͧ̌̄ͥ͢m̵̧̥̲̗̰̤̟͔̥͇̟̙͙̫͊͂̋ͭ̒ͮͩͯͫͧ͑͑̐͆ͧͣ̃ͨ̕͞͡ ̦̭͕̜̫̻́͂ͮ͊̿ͫͭ̀͛ͬ̓ͫ̏́c̊ͬͫ̌ͫ͒ͥ̌ͫͫ̐ͯ̔҉̧̡͚͍̝̝͕̯̜͉̫̻͙͞ạ̷̢̣̘̲̦̅͊̈́͗̍́͌ͬ̈ͨ̉̏̈́́̚̚t̵͔̭͎̦͓̦̥̪ͬ͋͒̾̿ͮ͑̅̋̎̋̆̀͢͞͡ç̰̗̟̤̹̖̰̖̹̤̘̰͈̤̙̂͆ͬ͂̒h̷̷̹̭͍͙̦͓̿̇͐ͧ̒̎͐̌ͮ̕ͅ ̸̴̧̱̗̞̞̻̜̖͓̟̹̺͎͈̺̮̹̞̾ͧ͛̑ͫ́͞ͅŷ̵̨̦̯̠͚̼̝̯̭̹͖̱̙͓͔̭̪̬͎͖̔̐ͭ̄ͭͣ͆̆ͭͧ͐ͧ̎ͫ̚͜͢͝o̼͔̤͎̥͉̞̹̤̻̖̙͖͚̙͖̮͂ͮ̉ͭ͢͠ǔ̡̢̧̠̞̦͈̻̱̯͔̲̠͔͈̦͙̤͚̩̑̒͐͜.̸̵̗̪̹̗̪̯̻̯̹̻̠̜ͯ͛̇ͭ̅̓ͭ͂͌̓͘ ̴͕̳̲̭͍ͦ̋̔ͪ͊ͣ̿̆͛ͯͮ̐͛̚͜͜͝͡S̢̡̧͎͖̺̬̜̬̫̜͙̥͎̠͑ͪ̔̒̓̌͞ͅͅṫ̀̏͛ͩ̈ͦ̔҉̶̛̬̥̠ͅa̢̙̮̘̜ͮͦ̃̉̃ͮ͂̿͂̍ͪ͗ͨ́̀͠͡y̭̲̙̦̰̬͉͙̋̂̈͐ͦ̽͌ͣͥ͌̀͜ ̪̝̦̂̎͊́̽̐̒͊̓̏̄͂ͧ̎͑ͫ͆̒͟͟a̢̮̰͔̦̭̰̲̙̙͖̱̥̳͓͊̎̓͋ͮ͂ͮ̈́̐̄ͩ̍͗̔̑ͯͩ͝ͅͅl͌̿ͩ̉̒̿͗̚҉̵̧̼͈̫͎̗̩̣̭̬̕͞iͣ͛̆͒̌͊́̾̉ͯ͌̓̚҉̛̜̤̥̯̟̜̥̟̤̗͉̯̣́ͅͅv̧̥͙͎͖̺̳̩̤̖̮̳̈̊́ͥ͊̄̔̅ͪ́̏ͣͬ̅ͣ̍e̴̙͖͍̟͔̻ͩ̿̋ͬ̈ͨ̓ͬͯ̓̌̓̈́ͥͬ̅̒ͯ̚͘͘.̴̵̡͙͖̻͖͔͍̩̼̙̱̤ͫ̉͊̍̅̄͢͟ͅ ̸ͥ͐ͯͯ̊̌̎̋͗̾̀͏͚̜̠̤̰̮̲̩̠͉̙E̗͙͕̗͉̤̫̠̫͓̞̼̺̫̮͙͋ͭͤ̍͊̃̔̓ͬ̓̿̒ͮ́͞š͂ͨ͑̒̂ͬ҉̛̬̗̖̠͍̖̪̩̪̹̗̠̻͍̹́̕ͅc̶̡̭͍̬͇̮͂̋̽̋ͪ̋ͮ̌̑̈́̔̏ͅa̜̝̲͈̬̹̗͓̽ͮ́ͫ́̀p̧̛̬͈͕̺̫̝̩̞̗̦ͮ̎̇̓̈̈́̋̈̇̐͆ͮ̀́̚ͅè̴̴̢̍ͧ̂̄͆͏͖̫̗̩͙͔͇̹̙̲̤̟̭͍̗́.͇̤͎̯͔̰̲͉̰̙͉̔̀̅ͪͪͬ́̾̔̓ͯ͝͞ͅ ̶̷̧̡̦̲̬͈̥̣͎͓͚͍̱̣͉̼̮̳̻ͦ̏̈́̾E̸͖̲̰͓̻͈͕̲͚̳͍̗͍͐͛̇̊ͭͥ͑͘s͍͉̤̺͉̓́͒̓͒̓ͮ́ͥ͗̎ͮ͜͢ͅc̷̸̸͔̟̺̳̳̟͉̝̻̞͉̼̝͙̏ͯ̋̾̍͆̍̽͠ǎͥ̇ͣ̍̋ͭͪ̒̋͑̅͆ͫ͠͏̛̝̗̙̝͓̣̩̙̮̥͚̤͚̞̥̩͚̬͟p̸̧̻̩͓̺̣͍̩̳̗̮̪͍͉̩̦͖͈͈̩ͮ̂͂̄͡e̶̸̳̞̮̩͔̜̮̤͖̜̣̞͖͇̅͆̑͐̀͒ͬ̽ͯͭ̔͝͞ ̶̡̗͇͔͈̫̺̯̠̮͙̬̤͓̏̔ͯͨ̏ͣ́ͧ̔ͤ̚̚̕͢͞ͅn̋ͨ̋̓̅̆͛ͣ̆ͦ̊͐̉͆͑ͭ͏͏̴̯̲͈̮̠̯̥̬͚̹̼̭̭̟̝̤͉͔ŏ̧̢͈͓͈̬͖̯͉͚̮̗͍̟̥̱̱͔̰͍͆̍͋̈́ͩ̕ͅw̸̡̢͔̦̭̜͎̗̎̏͋̌ͪ̑̔͆ͣͩ̔̉̔͊̿ͭͣͮ̀͘.̷̶̹̯̹̲͈̤̯͉̘͕̖̳̘͉͍̟̱ͩ̏͆̑͑̊́̔͆̅ͯ̈ ̨̡̧ͧ̈ͧ̽͆͗̔̐ͣ̈́͆ͮ́̚̕҉̻͚̞̮̣͙̙͍̹G͐͆̏͆̅̄̈͊ͩ̍̾̏ͩ̓̄ͩͭ̀̾͏̵̨͔̠̠̘̞͓̩̳̣̞̞͙̲͔͕̮̩̗̗͝ẹ̢̤̳̜̘͉̝͓̤̩̙̥̽̒͊͒ͪ̔͒͌̅ͧ̐͜͟t̛̺̬͕̭͍̹̣̋̈́̒̓̊͑ͦͪ̅ͩ͗͒̋̄̌̎̃͡͠ͅ ͩ̌̅͋ͫ͆͛̏̿̈͋̃̒̄ͪ̄̕͠͏͢҉͓̤̼͇͕̻͓̦͕̖̹̪̝̘̳̥̖o̸̳̟͕̥̞̰͍̻̙̗̿ͥ̑͌͐̈́́ͧ̏̈͑ͣ̄̐̆ͩͦͫ͋̀u̧̩͍̦̼̳̬̬̺̖͈̳̟͍̐ͪͦ̅ͮͭ͆͒̈́͂͊̉̏̈̔͢͟͝t̶̡̩͎̦̞͍̲̯̳̿ͤͨ̚͟͟ͅ ̴̨̢̨̛̠̙̘͔̥̬̩̼̳̼̝̯̤̝̹̱̬̣͔ͩ̏̈́͒̃̎͌͊̔ͧ̔ͣ̈a̧̫̜͉̰̦̗͓̘͙̠̾͗̔̎̈́̽ͫͨͥ͑̆̆͑͒̀̾ͫ͗͆͢n̢̡̖̘̳̝͎̞͇͈̥̠͚̬̱̱͎͓͒̐͊̌̅̐ͩ̐̈́̊͋̋̽͟͠d̸̸͎͕̥̺̮̱̻̭̹͈̻̮̘͙̟̘̻͖̭͋ͪ̇ͮ̐́͂̿̏ͧ̿̐ͤͣͨ͋ͦ͋ ̡̢̛͎͈̱̼̺͈͉̦̭̫̝̥͓̺̘͕̽͒͌̃ͬͭ̂́̚͟ş̶̧͓̺̪̞̹̟̣͕̮̩̮̻̠̺̩͇ͣͨ̂̉ͬ̉͢ţ̶̛̤̟̝̳͍͇͈̩̪͉̱̹̀̎̆̊̾̄ͥͤ̔ͪ̉̆͂̎̅̈́ͧ͘͠â̡̧̖̩̱̺̜̺̯̙̺̝ͨ̏̾ͪ̎̆ͪ͆̊̕͡y̑ͨͯ̾ͭ͗̍̎͂̂͐̅̅͗̎ͣ̀͡͏̨̼̖̪͖͈̺̮̯̫̥̺̩̘̫͉ͅͅ ̊̈́ͦͨͫͨ̉̾ͥ̀ͤ̐͂̊͊ͥ͂ͤ҉̷̡̛̯͈̩̘͍̟̕a̲͍̮͈͍̯̯̙̣̫̾̀̒̐̈́̒͊ͩ́̑̍̇̍̀ͥ̚͜ͅl̨̡ͪͧ̄̂͐̌̇҉͏͎̝̬̲̭̲i̿ͫ̇͟͏̜͉̯̖͚̖͓̰̠͎̳́͟v̶̷̛̭̲̻̮̰̦̹̦̗̭̠͕͚̫̯̱ͬ͑̔͋̈́̈̎̓͆̓ͣ̎͒̋ͣ̆͘é͕̙͈͓̪̭̥̟̗͍̪̫͎̳̤͉̖̇̈́ͨ̉͛̆̍̋͋ͩ͐̔̚͘͜.̸̹̤̞͈͈̱͓̫͆̄̏͗ͭ͑̿ͩ͛́̅͝͡͡  
̔̆͒ͬ̿ͣͬ͋͒͊͂͐͗͐̚҉̷̛̙͉͖̜̘̮̰͓̫̕ͅ  
͗̉̐̀̐́ͣ̌͢͏̷̡̥̞̗̬͎͓̹̰͕͉̩̪̠̦̘͇̳̞ͅȨ̺̱̳͉̮̜̫̥͉͚̦̱͚̟̫̬͂̒͐ͩ̿̔̀ͧ̈̇͠͠s̢͎͕̝͈͓̣͙̃̎̍̓͑ͮͬͬ̉͗̉̚͡ͅcͤ͒̓͌ͭ́̚̚҉̢̛̞̫̞̲̭̯ą̷̥̺̲̮̻̣͖̰̥̼͙̼̋̏̅͂ͬ͑͆̽̈́ͫͩ̈́͢͞ṕ̷̨̗̯̫͉̙͓̦ͫ̅̈̅͒̐̈́ͤ̓ͤ̊͒͌͐ͬ͊ͮ̋͘ẹ̸͓̳͔̒̇̾̉ͥ̈́̂̈̾̏ͪ͗ͨ͢͞.̅̈͗ͤͩ͂̍̿͑͞͝͞͏̦̼̱̦͟  
̨̡̛͇̥̳̗͎͖̦̲̤̬̖̪͚̽͒̽́̍̈́̎̎̔ͬͫ̔͋̉ͬͤ͌̚͞  
̂͐ͣ̾҉͈̞͈̭̬͈͈̫̼̗͙͉̤̖̥͠͞E̵̸͕̯̪̮͍̤̟̹̺͎̣̱̦̻̝͍̮̲̒ͪͣ̽ͮͩ̾ͧ͛Š́̋̾̓ͬ͏̨̛̫̘̗̞̲̜̠͉̭̯̩͙̮̲̤̲̝̞̀C̯̠͙̻̤͇͔̜͈͎̘̹̀ͬ̿͑͛̎̒̈́̇͟͠A̶̹͎̪̘̹̹̖͉͇̻̞̟̗̩̯̮̬̩͔̿ͬ̓͌͊̍͊͊͂ͦͪ̊͒͂̅̋ͮ̽̀P̷͒ͫ́̂̒͐̐̑͂ͨ̈́ͩͤ͗́͌҉̷̻̯̖̤͔̻̝̞̮̼͔̫̤Ę̵͙͎̞̗͉̬̱̥͇̭̲͈͓̦͑ͥ̏ͪ̽ͫͫ͊̋̒̈́̅̽͑̀͜͢ͅ.̡̛͇͚̭̹̍ͨ͂͌ͥ̈̓̃͆ͭͦͥ̈̏ͥ͞  
̸̶̴͙̯̤̣̦̦̹̖̞͉̗̤̇̊̎͒̓̒͋̈́ͥ̋̾͋̀͘  
̵̷̸͇̺͙͎̟͎̑ͨ̒͛͊͆͗̏͐͑͌̔ͨ̇̈́̚̚͟E͕͓̟̪͓̥̳̞̠̜̳̻̱͍͙̟̽ͨ̃̈́̉ͬͥ̔̍̏̒̓̏ͮ̓͆͘͜͝ ̾̆̾̈̈́̀҉҉̲̥̝͕̮̯͠Ṡ̆͋̅͋ͬͦ̊͒̔̓̃ͭ̏͑͗́̚̚͏̮̣̲̘̬̩̮ ̀͐̿͌ͭͦͥ͆̒͒̇͋̾̑͏̴̳̰͕̫͖̳͍͞C̨̓̀ͭ̈͊̅̀̔͐̽ͪ͏̢҉̪̤̬̰̞͙̖͇̯̫̦͖̮̫͞ ̑̊̊̐͊ͭ̓̑͏̛̻͇̞̠̪̞̩̤̯̳͉̮͚͍̘̞A̸̡̦͍̰͓͇̠̩̱̟͔̝͙̗̞͗̆̂ͪ̆̄̈́͌ͬ̄̕͘ͅ ̟͎̝͇̤̹͓̗̬̻͌ͣͯ͌͂ͥ͐͒ͯͨ̀͌ͩ͐ͮ̈́͐ͯͥ͠P̸̭͉̻͉͎̻̞͖͍̺͈͎̮̳͉̘ͦ̊̔̑̀͂̌͛͂̉̅̔ͦ̓ ̦̺̰̭͕̮̥̖̼̩̥̣̣̈́ͮ̓́̈͛̈̀̽̈́̚̕ͅE̷̷̝͇̼̳̟̞̖̫̬̰̠̭͎͓̳͈ͯ̽ͥ͠ ̵̢̣͇̣͓̥̫͉͇͎̮͔̟̱͍̜̿͒̉́̊ͣ̅̓ͯ̓͊̀͆̏̉ͧͅ.̴̬͍̟͉̟͈̝͔͓͚̳̺̫̣̤̱̃̔͋͌̈́͛̀ͦ͑̉̒̉ͥ̑ͥ͘  
̸̨̢̫͉͉̭̞͈̼̺̠̝͕̆̔̊̈̚͟  
̨̨̞̟̖̦̦̲̜̝̗ͥ̏̾̽ͩ̂̐̈́̂͂̔͆̀̚ͅṆ̷̙̠̭̝̘̗̫̪̪̠̯̦̀̓̓̈ͤ͞o͕̜͚̞͖͊̂̄̌̑͆̒̾͑̂̔̐̇͘͢͢͡ ̭̺͍̩̝̙̼̤͔̺̩̥̰͙̥̖̳̃̎ͧ̐͂̉͆̍͗ͣͫ͢e̡̫̤͔̠͇̮̠̗̙̦̝͓̩̜̹̟͌̀͒̇ͤ̎̃͑̒̅̚͘͝͞ͅs̢̳̮̘̝̭̤͙̰̪̥ͦ̅̊̎͌̀̀͟c̵͕͚̙̹̙͐͆ͩ̌̽ͧͥ̚͟ą̵͉̤̦͔̳̟̙͕̮͎͕̞̈ͤ̄̓̿̈́̚̕͡p̢̛̯͕̼͉͇̫̖̺̝̼̟̪̯̥̩͋ͬͯ̌e̥̜̪̣̮͍͍͋̈́ͤ̋̂̍̏ͨͭ͑̆͐͑͂͗͢.̴̸͓͔͍̝̠̪͉̪̺̱͍̩̗̺̯̟̯̙͌͌̇̎̆̐ͦ̍̒͊̈́̃͂͋͆͌̄͐͠.̷͚͕͍̼͓̠̟͓̲̻̤̫̬̼̤̩̩̄̎̀͌́̽̆͒ͮ̉̀̚͟͞ͅ.̢̺͈̪̫͔̻̤͛̉̐͐̆ͩͮ͋ͥͮ̒̊͋̓ͧ͐͠  
̸̧̛͇̠̭͇̳̠̭͇̪̜̯̭͔̪͕͖̀̋̅̾̃̒͒̈́͋ͦ͊̅ͥ̚͟͠  
̧̦̦͔͔͓͚̫̳̺͉̖̪̳͕̺̹̳̤̖ͪ͆̿̊͂̂́̽͜͞͞N̡͛͗̾̔̽͗ͫͫͧͬ̉͂͊̆ͦ̏̓̒̚͢͝҉̪̰̤̻̺̼̱̙͎̳͇͈̖͇̤͎̻̀ͅo̸̷͓̻̺̺͚͛͗̓͑ͭͬͧ̔̿̚ ̶̷̶̱̼͖̰̪͉̺̰͙̖ͧͨͧ̑̍̓̓̾̊ͪ͗ͮͨ̂̃͂͟͠ͅe̡̦̼̯̪͍̮̺̬̫͇͕̭̭̜̹͎̞̯̓̔̅͛͊̈̆̓̍̈ͨ͒ͯ͊ͧ̾̀̊͘s̬̮̞͔̣̼̝̞͈͈̓ͧͥ̎̔̽ͣͥ̄́́̀͢͠ͅͅç̻̙̭̲̼̱̘͎̗͉̜ͪ̓̒ͣ̌ͯ̃ͬ̋̚͢͞a̶̵ͬ͂̉̔͆̎̈́͏̪͚̝̮̫̻̜̘̹̼͇̰̪p̷̮̱̳͇̪̫̱̦̻̦͈̫̩̰̱̥͖̫̞͂̅̆̏̓̏͜͜ȩ̴͔̻̱͙̱̼̑ͧ̀̌̿̔͋͠ͅ.̵̶̷̡́̒ͦͮ͛̇̿̽̍́ͥ͏͕̖̬̤̼͍͍͓̰̹̜̹̦̱.̓́̄ͬ̒̐́̽̇́̎́͏̨̖̥̹̮.̨̛̫̩͈̹̲̗̫̩̪͇̊͑̍̊͘͝ ̴̲̳͍̜̜̖̯̼̥̀ͤ̄͒͌ͮ̏ͯͯ̉͆͒̄̌̚͟N̸̵̗̭͙͕̝ͪͥͤ͆ͩͧͥ͂ͣ̍̽ͤͪ͟͡͝o̙͎̠͖͍̻̭̰̜͇̳̥ͨ͆̒̍ͪ̿̾̀̍̿͊͝ ̸̵̨̧̜̼͕͍̹̙̹̥̩̌̆̅̓̎̓ͭ̑͗ͪ̈́́̈́ͅw̧̻̲̬̓͋ͩͫ̀̄̾̊͊͊̃ͯ̊͂ͧ̇̿̎͟͠å̵̢̯͖̗̥̮̳̣̳̦̮̳̬̞͇̠̅̑ͪ̎ͫ͞ͅy̵̨͕̯̰̰͉̞̖̼̳̼̙̜͑̑̽̋ͪͮͧ́͐͒͗̀̚ ̵̸̧̭͈̰̙̠̮ͦ͊̌̔̓̈͌ͧͭͨ̃̅̆ͪͩͩ̂̑ͮ͞͡ȭ̷̡͚͇̜̲͚̄̉ͣͣ̉͟͝ͅů̡͑̈́ͨ̑ͭ̿ͩ҉̤̺͎̗͍̦̼͍̥̱͟ͅͅͅt̢̡̤̫̬͙̖̩̭͕̩̹͇̝̆ͭ̆͊̃͛̈́ͯ͂̈́̄̅͒ͤ̐̆͊.̶̢̻̟̖̺͈͚͖̞͍̹̼̙͚͓̥͚̗̰̒͒ͯͦͥ ̛̙̲̥̺̃ͦ̏́̚͡Ņ͇̙̣̺͂̓͊͐̎̄ͮ͋́͆́̚̕͠Ó̫̘͕̳͍̻̱͎̜̝͎̭̜̦͇͈̤̦̺̿̔̓͋ͥ̈́̾ͫ̑͠͠ ̶̡͆͂͂̄̌̈͢͏̰̮̠̗͓͙̻̩͚̦̻̦͚͈͙ͅͅͅW̶̛̰̟̜͔̬̊ͣ̿͊͆ͯ͋ͧͮ̆̍̒ͦ͂ͪ̒ͧ͋Ä́ͩ͑̉̓͑̉́ͣ̄̏̚͏̠̦̺͙͘Y̸̜̠̣̝̪͈̳̠͙̻͌ͨ̐̊̓͊̅͐͗̀̚ ̬̥̥̖̝̫̻̖̟͖̝͉̌̍̐̀͋̓̾̋͂͆͒ͨͦ͟͝͡O̸̷̡͓͕͓̭̼̻̓ͭͤ̋ͅŲ̛̜̜̥͕͕̖̘͇͌͋̐̆T̸̮̲͎͎̲̱̮͇̗̖̤̩̦͇̣͕̊͗ͤ̽̆ͦ͂̽ͭ̉͟͡ͅͅͅ.̨̢͓̣̥̼̝̰͓̙̼̺͖̰̰̣͔̳͆ͦ͛ͤ̋͗͛̕  
̷̧̢̘̰͖̦͙̟̜͔̳̘̲̞̪̱ͪ͆͊ͯ̋ͭ̓̊̃ͨͭ̎̆͟  
̆ͤͪ͊̇͒ͧ̾͊͆̾̈̉̃̓̓̈̽҉̴̷̥̙͈̬̯͕͔̲̫̝̝́͜G̸̴̷̵̡̪̝͈̯̰̫̗̯̮̅̽̀̒̇̆̚Ê̶̤̙̜͇ͥ́̓̒ͭ̆ͩͣ̀̍̔͌̋͑̀ͥ͛̈Ţ̶̡͍̺̪͙̰͖̩̲̬̞͓̦̰̉͑ͤͦ̄̂̋ͪ̑̋͂͠͞ ̷̛͍̣̜̻̪͓͖̜͎̲͔̦͎̟̮̓͋ͫ͊̐̒̉̿ͦ̔̋͟͟͞O̡͎̟̝̼̭̒̈ͥ̄ͤ̔̒̅͛̉̕͢͢͡U̐̎̐͆̈́͒͘͜͞҉͏̝̻̦̳͚̳͈͉̥̠̤̱̫̝͙̩T̷̿̉ͭͭ͋̏̅̓̽ͬ͒҉͉̘̗̘̣̳̥̟̭̹̲̹͔͖͓͉.ͨ͐ͭ̓͗͋ͭͮ̈́̔ͭ̈́ͪ̚҉̶̝̙̲̗̖̯̤̯̗  
̧̫̠̠̻̹̤͖̟̦͔̮̲̜͙̊̅͊ͪͯ̂́ͥͬ́ͅ  
̡̂̐ͬ͞҉͎̼͍͖̣̞̗G̡ͪ̊̆̓̽͂ͬ̒̐̚͢͠͞͏̦̯͎̙͎̺̞͕̙̮̗̬͖̜̗ͅ ͚̟͔͔͚̖̮̺͎̜͕ͧͧ̆̏ͥͫ̀̚͜͠ͅĘ̵̴̛̜̼̫͈̲̝͓̭ͮ̀͛ͦ̌̓͊̌̆͟ ̠͕̼͇̻̫̮͎̩̲̩̥͍̯̖͇͖ͣ̃̂ͨ̀̔̍̋͗ͧ͑̔̀ͧ͑̒ͤ̕͘͢͠ͅT̢̘̜̤̤̠̩̦͕̯̜͈̆ͫͩ͗ͣ̌̉ͥ̏͢ ̷̨͈̰̝̯̫ͥͦͩ̌ͣ̓ͫ͑͠͝ ̶̎ͥ̑̌͊̓̓̋̽͊ͪ̋ͧ̎̈ͣ҉̱̬̘̱͈̪͍͟ ̛̼̩̫͖͉̗̱͍̅͋͛ͩ͑Ớ̸̵̛͚̫̲̝̬̻̲͇͓̘̔̅̍͒ͅͅ ̀͛̑́͑̏̌͆̍ͦͧͣ̚͝҉̰͓͎̻̹̗͔͚̣̘̰̜̤̗̮U̸̳̬̟̰̲̼̼̙͋ͩ̉̆̂̍͋ͪ̀̈̅ͫ̎͌̊͑̚͡ ̨̘̝̰̝̺̟̘͎̣͎̣̟͇͗ͯ̿̅͊̈́͗̋̽̋̔̿͌̊̅̀͊ͬ̚͟͟T́͗͆̏̽̇͑̎͊͑̍̍̿ͪ͐̄̉҉̸̨͇͚̞͕͞ ̎̀ͣ̆͆͐ͮ̒͆̆͏̛͔̠͖̤̪̝͙.̴̵͚͖̬̠̼͍̙͔̫͙̠̯̫̥̙̜̥̏̅ͪ̔̾ͧ̑ͨ̑̈̌ͯ̚͜  
̶̸̦̹̼̦̯͉͚͕̰̂̋̄̾̈́̀̇ͬͥ̐̑͗ͨͨ̏̽̕  
̡̲̗̥̬̤̟̲͑ͧ̌ͪͮ̍́͘͝S̷͍͈̱͔̼̤̠͈̘̪ͦ̎̑̒͌̈́̋͐̑̎ͯͩ̕͡ ̋ͬ͛ͭ̒͑̿̓ͥ͒̚͏̷̪͔͓̙͕̣̠͖͉͉̬̠̰͇̼͘ͅT̸̡͈̰̫̙̬̥͓̳̝̖͉̼̝̹̐̈́̇̈͆̀̀̇ͣͩ̽͒ͩ̒ͩͦ̕ͅ ̷̶̤̲̗͗ͮͮ̃͟͢Ä̛̼̱̻̘̺̦̪̥̼̰̻̭̈̾ͤ̽͘͞ ̴̛̛̦̠͕̖̰̳̜̓̈̈́̃ͭ̋ͬ̾̋̀ͨ̒ͫ́͟͜Y̵̧̥̯̙͓͕̩̋̑ͦ̿ͮ́ͥ̊̑̍̃͌̀̚͢͟ ̷̨̨̺͖̝̩̠̠̓̓̃ͤͤ̋̾ͦ̓̈́̚͟ ̵̵͓̳̺̣̜͙͍̬̖͉̱̼̘̟͙͕̝̒ͬ̓̌͂̑ͫ̇ͬ̇͞ ͈̳̹͈͊̔ͪ̂ͧͥ̄͛ͮ̀͘A̢͎̺̪̝̥̼͚̙̼̎ͦ̈́ͯ͑ͭ͒̃ͥͫ̕ ̷̈́͋̅̈̆͗̋̓ͪ̌̈́ͫ͑̆̾͆̆̋͢͠͞҉̟͚͉̯̱̗̭͔̫̝L͙̭̫̤͈̰̘͕̺͓̟͎̮̖̱͐ͪ̌́̾́ͬͦ̑̈ͮ̿͌ͪͧ̉͒͂͢͝ ̛̤̱̭̦̖̼͔͙̯͕͔̯͙̜͈͔̖͋̏̀ͤ͐͑̐͝I̷̪͎̲̦̤̞̬͕̳͚͓̦̪̙̘͖ͦͣͧ̏͐ͬ̎ͥ͐͗̓͊ͯ́̿ͦ̉̎̅ͅ ̴͇͉͎̗͓͈͙̪̜̘̱̬̯͔̲̲͛̍̅̉ͣ̽̓ͩ͌͂̌ͣ̚ͅV̭̣͔̟̊̅̀ͣ̀͠ ̷̷̸͕̞͉͙͕͉͔̦͇̰ͨ̅̓ͮ͒͐ͤ̔͛̂̍́́̀̊Ě̴̩͔̙̟͚̹̠̪̥̺͇͕͖̯͐ͪ̔̍͗̎͑̿̔͗̎ͮ̾͗̆̒́̚͡͠ ̵̧̖̦̙͔̝̺͔̬̦̺̱̩̎̏ͨ̉́̆̑ͥ̎̕͝ͅ.̡̣̳͍̮ͫ̾̾͋͛̇̌̎͐ͮͪ͂̏̄̚͞

* * *

**DAY XX**

I need to protect her. I need to help her. I need to SAVE her. She has no one else. There will be no one else. I'm going to do whatever it takes for her to be calm again.

She just has to stay alive.

She has to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is what Reader's mind looks like. Yeah... It's a mess. Just like my room lol.
> 
> But seriously, though. It's pretty fricked up, huh? Welp. Don't you worry, guys! Overprotective and Caring Sans(TM) is here to help ya! Let's just hope he can bring Reader back before she becomes fully batcrap crazy X3
> 
> Sick Hamilton references, huh? Welp. I can't help myself. I'm also Hmiltrash nao. Thanks, Lin. You dirty bastard, oprhan, son of a whore ~~sin~~ cinammon roll, you. Look what you did. I have fallen and I can't get up XPPP
> 
> If ya haven't listened to Hamilton, I highly recommend yu would! I promise. You won't regret it -w-
> 
> And YAS. SANS IS HAMILTRASH. I also imagine that he'd be the baws at rapping "Guns and Ships" which is why I made him do so XDDDD
> 
> Also... SOUL talk, amirite? Y'all got thoughts? I'm curious about what's in your brain! X3
> 
> EDIT: YES!! THE PINK AND BLACKS SOULS ARE GLITCHTALE REFERENCES X333 Though pink is still inside the color spectrum, it's a special edition. What can I say? I love me some good ol' Glitchtale. NAO LES KILL SOME PINK SOULS!!! SHE JUST TOOK AWAY OUR SKELEBAE TT^TT
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed dis, bros!


	16. An Update

Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it?

I'm just gonna make a few life updates here. So, first of all, I did get a new laptop which works fine and it really good for the work I do :3 I've quit animation school to try out freelancing and heal myself from mental health problems. I, fortunately, overcame depression and now am battling anxiety (and it's still a work in progress, really XP) I've been doing better and better at art so if you want to check that out on my [Tumblr](http://officaldaelight.tumblr.com/) account, please do :3

And there is one more thing that kinda affected my work here on Archive which is mostly Sans/Reader fanfics...

 

## I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW!! :DDD

 

His name is Wade but he'd like to be called Zi online :3 (here's his [Tumblr](https://gameoverzi.tumblr.com/) right here ^w^)

Soooooooo, why does this affect me writing Sans/Reader fics? Well, **one** , I spend a lot of my time working really hard to improve my mental health (because I don't want him to see me in pain), do better with my job as an artist to get me to the US, and spending time with him as much as possible because we're in a long distance relationship and that's really hard especially if you're planning to be in a relationship with a person you love forever. Not to mention my tablet which contained most of the drafts to the next chapters has died out so I have to start writing them from scratch again and reread my work. And **two** , I used to write Sans/Reader fics to cope with loneliness and try to distract myself from my questions of why I haven't found somebody yet. It was escapism of some sort and a rather silly way to do it. Now that I have Zi, I don't really need any fictional characters to cope with. He's my partner now and forever and we're hoping to seal that bond soon. 

( _He doesn't have a problem with me writing Snas/Reader fanfics but I want to put this to an end so I can focus my "romantic" side on him because he deserves every bit of it X3_ )

That doesn't mean I will leave you guys in the dark and not finish these stories. I especially love this one so I couldn't bring it to myself to just leave it unfinished. So here's my agenda for this account:

  1. Finish _**"A Stranger Like Me"**_ ; and
  2. Summarize the plot of _**"Perseverance Keeps You Going"**_ through a short fic or a one-shot



After this, I'm not going to post anything in this account anymore and will just leave it here as it is. I won't delete my stories or anything. Just close this chapter in my life and move on to the next. My work here signifies the loneliness dwelling with me for years now and I want to let this go as a sign that I won't hold on to my past.

Updates for this will be really, REALLY slow so please bear with me. But just know that I'm determined to finish this :3 This is, by far, the best thing I've ever written and I very much enjoy my time writing it. I just hope that you guys will enjoy the rest of the story as much as I do while writing the entirety of it >w<

 

In the meantime, if you'd like to support me with my work (and paying bills TT TT) and me and Zi to finally getting to meet each other, here's my **[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/officaldaelight)** and **[Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/A403OBB)**  page! If that won't convince you, perhaps my **[Redbubble](https://www.redbubble.com/people/officaldaelight) ** account and **[commissions](http://officaldaelight.tumblr.com/post/165004960028/updated-commission-info-had-to-raise-the-prices-a) ** page will :3 If you don't have mons, please spread the word >< I'm just a girl trying to live life to the fullest and a helping hand would be really nice :3

 

That's all I have for now and I will see ya guys on the next update!

_Love, Dae_


End file.
